


December

by SashkaLu1777



Series: The Story of Eönwë [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: December是我第一篇尝试写的小说，为了赶投稿日期，写得匆匆忙忙，或许以后会再细修改。没想要构思什么复杂的情节，只是想写一个自己喜欢的人物。其实是一个伊昂威专场。伊昂威其实算是一个半透明角色。第一遍看《精灵宝钻》，只记得他是神王曼威的传令官，看不出任何性格，哪怕是令人讨厌的性格都没有。第二遍再看，他才让我喜爱。只看表面的话，他是曼威尽职尽责的传令官：劝说诺多族精灵不要离开阿门洲；率领军队发动“愤怒之战”，清剿米尔寇的势力，取得精灵宝钻；教导伊甸人，并在后来对心有不满的努曼诺尔人讲解世界的命运运作方式。没有一件事是他擅自而为，都是曼威下令，他随后执行。但明显地，他没有完全按照曼威和其他维拉的意愿行事。费诺嘲讽曼威，他鞠躬致礼（显然也没有把费诺的话转述给曼威）；埃雅仁迪尔踏上阿门洲为亲族求情，他以最大的热情欢迎（维拉们的反应就淡定多了，还有时间考虑要不要让埃雅仁迪尔活呢）；梅斯洛斯和梅格洛尔来夺取宝钻的时候，他准许他们带着宝钻离开（而他肩负将宝钻带回阿门洲的任务）；索伦来请求赦免的时候，他虽然不能应允，但也没有将昔日同僚加上锁链（第二纪元与第三纪元的故事就是这么来的······）他身为迈雅，却不认同维拉的作法，但又不愿公然反抗，因为他明白反抗只会给自己带来灾难。不过他愿意在力所能及的范围内，做一些小改变，予人方便。他将阿尔达的痛苦收入眼底。对命运的恐惧和不满使他矛盾。他不热血，但也不冷漠，他走的是折中之路。但最终也是徒劳。在我的设想里，伊昂威所见到的都是事情的开始与结局：美丽安去寻找庭葛，美丽安失去丈夫、女儿与王国，孤独地回到阿门洲；索伦的堕落，索伦的败亡；费诺的出走，火焰之魂的陨落；凯勒布理鹏的选择和他的死亡；欧洛因的快乐与最后的孤寂。每一件事都不与他切身相关，但每一件事他都有插手，而每一件事他的关注都是徒劳。他获得的只有痛苦，但他依旧紧抓着痛苦不放。（而美丽安已经放下，欧洛因正在放下）他就像是一个站在海边的人，跳入海浪中，又被冲回岸上。大海丝毫没有改变，而他也没有改变，除了他的衣服已经湿透，而这衣服早晚也要变得干爽，但他仍要留住衣服湿透时自己的感觉。因为在阿尔达世界，所有的一切都已经谱写在乐章里，他哭，他笑，他快乐，他痛苦，都是早就预定的。唯有这经历一切后的痛苦的深重感是他的，只是深重感，即使这深重感再让他难以负荷，他也要负荷。即使会为此苍老。我曾和一位同好讨论：如果我们都是书里的人物，我们的一切都是事先写好的，就如阿尔达是独一之神一如事先谱写好的乐章的体现，那么我们究竟活着有什么意义？我让我笔下的伊昂威替我回答：“我不懊悔。”心口有点痛，在一点一滴蔓延，就像冰水漫过胸口。“就算我什么也没有改变，就算我所做的一切行为都在一如乐章之内，他也一定无法真正想象我所经历的，无论是痛苦还是别的情感。”我的声音在逃离我，但我坚持着要把话说完。“而且，如果这乐章在某一时刻只提到你，或者任何其他人，而没有提到我，我在这时就是自由的了。就算不是时时刻刻的自由，我总是在命运网罗的缝隙中以我自己而活了。”至于伊昂威为什么会爱索伦，我倒以为未必是爱，只是索伦身上有一些伊昂威羡慕而没有的东西。索伦想做的，未必不是伊昂威想做的，也许伊昂威不会堕入黑暗阵营（太子爷是好人），但本质是一样的。其实我所写的所有所谓“情侣”，大概都是如此。美丽安爱庭葛，其实是因为庭葛使她可以留在中土；索伦爱米尔寇，是因为米尔寇本身就是强力与自由的极致；凯勒布理鹏爱（？）索伦，是因为他想要挽留中土的荣光，而这本身就是违抗了维拉的意愿
Relationships: Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian, Eönwë/Sauron | Mairon
Series: The Story of Eönwë [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842640
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> December是我第一篇尝试写的小说，为了赶投稿日期，写得匆匆忙忙，或许以后会再细修改。没想要构思什么复杂的情节，只是想写一个自己喜欢的人物。其实是一个伊昂威专场。
> 
> 伊昂威其实算是一个半透明角色。第一遍看《精灵宝钻》，只记得他是神王曼威的传令官，看不出任何性格，哪怕是令人讨厌的性格都没有。第二遍再看，他才让我喜爱。
> 
> 只看表面的话，他是曼威尽职尽责的传令官：劝说诺多族精灵不要离开阿门洲；率领军队发动“愤怒之战”，清剿米尔寇的势力，取得精灵宝钻；教导伊甸人，并在后来对心有不满的努曼诺尔人讲解世界的命运运作方式。没有一件事是他擅自而为，都是曼威下令，他随后执行。但明显地，他没有完全按照曼威和其他维拉的意愿行事。费诺嘲讽曼威，他鞠躬致礼（显然也没有把费诺的话转述给曼威）；埃雅仁迪尔踏上阿门洲为亲族求情，他以最大的热情欢迎（维拉们的反应就淡定多了，还有时间考虑要不要让埃雅仁迪尔活呢）；梅斯洛斯和梅格洛尔来夺取宝钻的时候，他准许他们带着宝钻离开（而他肩负将宝钻带回阿门洲的任务）；索伦来请求赦免的时候，他虽然不能应允，但也没有将昔日同僚加上锁链（第二纪元与第三纪元的故事就是这么来的······）
> 
> 他身为迈雅，却不认同维拉的作法，但又不愿公然反抗，因为他明白反抗只会给自己带来灾难。不过他愿意在力所能及的范围内，做一些小改变，予人方便。他将阿尔达的痛苦收入眼底。对命运的恐惧和不满使他矛盾。他不热血，但也不冷漠，他走的是折中之路。但最终也是徒劳。
> 
> 在我的设想里，伊昂威所见到的都是事情的开始与结局：美丽安去寻找庭葛，美丽安失去丈夫、女儿与王国，孤独地回到阿门洲；索伦的堕落，索伦的败亡；费诺的出走，火焰之魂的陨落；凯勒布理鹏的选择和他的死亡；欧洛因的快乐与最后的孤寂。每一件事都不与他切身相关，但每一件事他都有插手，而每一件事他的关注都是徒劳。他获得的只有痛苦，但他依旧紧抓着痛苦不放。（而美丽安已经放下，欧洛因正在放下）他就像是一个站在海边的人，跳入海浪中，又被冲回岸上。大海丝毫没有改变，而他也没有改变，除了他的衣服已经湿透，而这衣服早晚也要变得干爽，但他仍要留住衣服湿透时自己的感觉。因为在阿尔达世界，所有的一切都已经谱写在乐章里，他哭，他笑，他快乐，他痛苦，都是早就预定的。唯有这经历一切后的痛苦的深重感是他的，只是深重感，即使这深重感再让他难以负荷，他也要负荷。即使会为此苍老。
> 
> 我曾和一位同好讨论：如果我们都是书里的人物，我们的一切都是事先写好的，就如阿尔达是独一之神一如事先谱写好的乐章的体现，那么我们究竟活着有什么意义？我让我笔下的伊昂威替我回答：
> 
> “我不懊悔。”心口有点痛，在一点一滴蔓延，就像冰水漫过胸口。“就算我什么也没有改变，就算我所做的一切行为都在一如乐章之内，他也一定无法真正想象我所经历的，无论是痛苦还是别的情感。”我的声音在逃离我，但我坚持着要把话说完。“而且，如果这乐章在某一时刻只提到你，或者任何其他人，而没有提到我，我在这时就是自由的了。就算不是时时刻刻的自由，我总是在命运网罗的缝隙中以我自己而活了。”
> 
> 至于伊昂威为什么会爱索伦，我倒以为未必是爱，只是索伦身上有一些伊昂威羡慕而没有的东西。索伦想做的，未必不是伊昂威想做的，也许伊昂威不会堕入黑暗阵营（太子爷是好人），但本质是一样的。其实我所写的所有所谓“情侣”，大概都是如此。美丽安爱庭葛，其实是因为庭葛使她可以留在中土；索伦爱米尔寇，是因为米尔寇本身就是强力与自由的极致；凯勒布理鹏爱（？）索伦，是因为他想要挽留中土的荣光，而这本身就是违抗了维拉的意愿

我依旧站在塔尼魁提尔的山巅之上。阿尔达的万物都在我眼中，稀薄的云气在我脚下翻滚，雄鹰的鸣叫不时穿透迷雾，初时清亮，而后便渐渐飘远，淡弱下去，终于不可听闻。这些变化使我能够感到时光在我周身流逝，即使我的心绪丝毫没有波动。

我听到自己的声音：“欢迎回来！运筹帷幄的智者，涅娜身旁的得力辅助！身负日月得创之前的光芒，被危机绝望环绕终冲破迷障！欢迎回来！殚精竭虑而不负所托的使者！欧洛因正是你光辉之名！”

一模一样的声音，蕴藏着恰到好处的热情与欢乐，虽然不如当初我站在图娜峰顶欢迎满怀疲惫的埃雅仁迪尔那样激动，但我自信没有人能听出其中的区别。

当欧洛因来到我身边时，加在他身上的限制已经解除，他又恢复成双圣树尚在年月里那俊美的模样，身躯柔韧如小树，精力充沛。他步履轻盈，不曾惊动一片幼嫩的草叶。他来到我面前，手杖顿在大理石打磨而成的台阶上，发出闷响。

我是神王曼威的传令官，这身份从未有人能够质疑。我应是神王的另一副口舌，另一双手臂。

我深深望进他蔚蓝的双眼，那颜色正如我方才所见到的天空，不同的是这一对眸子活泼而闪烁，而天空一向平静，仿佛万事也与它无干。“在面见维拉之前，可敬的欧洛因，请回答我，你的任务是否已经完成？索伦是否已经彻底失败？”我例行公事地问到。

欧洛因的高贵形体发出柔和又不失明亮的光泽，他的笑容浅淡却足以使人安定：“是的，他已彻底失败。”

我转开视线，望向辽阔的贝烈盖尔海。只要没有意外，它一向风平浪静，如琉璃丝缎般平滑。但不知为何，每当我把目光投向它，耳边回荡的总是欧西和乌妮的怒吼，而不是海边白沙滩上的泰勒瑞精灵曼妙动听的歌声。

我又一次开口：“请告诉我，索伦是否已经彻底败亡？”

这一次，欧洛因没有立刻答复，我也不愿去看他的表情，或许他在奇怪为什么同一个问题要回答两次，但这两个问题于我是截然不同。最后，他缓慢而坚定地说到：“是的，他已彻底败亡。”

我听到他走进神王曼威的宫殿，他的脚步声一定会在深邃的回廊里激起和鸣。


	2. Chapter 2

欧洛米刚刚前往中土去迎接首生儿女，我则抓紧机会享受大忙乱之前的最后的清闲日子。

我来到图娜山顶，想要感受清凉而略有腥气的海风拍打发丝，这或许会使我头脑清醒，很快我就要奔走忙碌，神智昏昏可不好。可惜最好的观海位置已经被占据了，美丽安正独自伫立在那里。她站在一块突出的巨石上，望着海的尽头，海鸥盘旋，不时在她身周掠过。巨石的坚硬和大海的广阔使她显得单薄柔弱，摇摇欲坠。她正在吟唱一首歌曲，那歌曲来自一如的殿堂，宁静悠远，优雅细致，糅合了无法衡量的哀伤。她是如此忘我，以致她的面庞也浸染了忧愁，显得凝重而又圣洁。

我不愿打扰她，一想到可能会使这样美丽的歌声停止，我便抑制不住地惋惜，尤其是这歌曲还满载了我最初的记忆，那是所有爱努同心创造的岁月，已经一去不返。于是我静静站在一旁，让我的影子和树影融在一起，任凭湿润的水汽渐渐沾湿我的衣角。突然，我感到有熟悉的脚步由远及近，随即另一股歌声毫无预兆地响起，立刻与美丽安的乐音交织缠绕。比起美丽安的声音，这闯入者更具有力量。表面上似乎是同一旋律的单调重复，但每一次重复都使乐曲本身更加深沉，浩缈，阔大。这两首歌曲同时进行，互相角力却又相辅相成。美丽安的吟唱仿佛安详的海面，新来者的乐曲正如愤怒的波涛。

最后，仿佛一种默契，两首歌曲同时停下。美丽安向我的方向微作示意便离去，原来她早就发现我了。而我转身看向那个“闯入者”。“迈荣，”我忍不住笑意，“欢迎回来！”

身后的他正是我印象里的模样。银发垂落腰际，没有丝毫绑束，我记得这一直都是他引以为傲的唯一的绝美装饰。或者说，曾经，因为现在他的颈间还悬着一枚晃眼的金币，正悬在锁骨下方，躺在墨黑的衣襟上。

除此之外，他和以前一样，但仔细看看，好像还有什么不一样，只是说不清。我们曾是挚友，但现在仿佛有一堵墙横亘我们之间，而这墙或许还是我亲手所筑。

比起我的兴奋，迈荣冷静得多，仿佛他从未离开阿门洲一样，但事实上，他更喜欢在中土游荡。双圣树几乎从未在瓦林诺照出他的影子。我和他见面更少，而像现在这样两人独处，已经是维拉尚未迁居阿门洲时的事了。“我回到瓦林诺之后便来找你，他们说你在图娜，没想到这里不只吸引了你。”他意味深长地向美丽安方才所站的位置投去一瞥。

“我认为你不应该这样频繁而长时间地远离瓦林诺，毕竟，你使它更加光辉。”这话语听起来客套，但绝不是我的有意恭维。我不想把宝贵时间花在讨论别人上，便有意忽略了他语气中的调侃。

“总有些事情不得不做，也不得不有人去做。”他淡淡地说。

“我喜欢你方才所唱的歌曲。”我慎重地选择词语。“它很美，虽然与一如的乐章并不完全相同，但或许这是你们创造者的本性？总是渴望一些与众不同的事物。”

“我可无法把这视作你的赞美，唯有一如拥有秘火，也唯有一如能够创造。”他回答得一本正经，无懈可击。

“但如果创造是善的，便是一如允许的，经由你们的技艺与智慧传达到阿尔达。”看到他如此严肃，我也不敢不认真了。

一片寂静。我有些懊恼，身为传令官，每天都在与话语打交道，在此时竟然笨拙得无计可施。

我打量着他，这也是我第一次可以这样仔细地看着他，准确说是大胆。因为他此刻恰巧就站在我面前，呼吸可触，而他的思绪早已飘远，不会发现我的唐突。我不知道刚刚哪句话使他不愿再继续交谈，正好借此时机做一些别的尝试。

我想他是真的美，即使在许多维拉与迈雅眼中，星辰之后瓦尔妲才是美的化身，她的眼中有星辰的光亮。迈荣的眼中没有闪烁的光芒，却藏着更深的暗流，金色的瞳孔如涌动不息的火焰，和我所见的任何一位都不同。我们身量相仿，此刻他低头沉思，我轻易便可窥探到他抖动的眼睫。

哪怕只是这一双眼睛，已足够让我在他面前自惭形秽。他是如此与众不同，或许他将要完成的事也将是其他爱努无法做到的。

他的目光陡然与我相撞，我毫无准备，匆忙扭开头又怕是欲盖弥彰，反显得我自己做贼心虚，只得又狼狈地看向他，他的眼里仍是深不可测，没有一丝波动。

我突然有些懊丧，我宁可看到他气愤，听到他的嘲笑。

“你似乎不喜欢美丽安。”我加重了语气，想要重新挑起话题，好忘记刚刚的尴尬。

“你喜欢她？”一个戏谑的反问句，我在他的眼里看到一丝玩味，万幸，他终于不是像看着一面城墙一样看着我了。不过，他这话应该只是调侃吧？很久以前，我们常以这样的口吻交谈，那时一切都是年少和轻松的。

“狡猾的朋友，”我终于在这次谈话中放松下来，“你把问题抛回给我，似乎是想从我这里套取信息，但真实的打算不过是看我尴尬，我才不会落入你的圈套，我只是奇怪，你为什么要打断她的歌声？”

“她有心事，你没听出来吗？深重的心事在折磨着她。”

他很少如此直接的给出答案，他一向喜欢弯弯绕，兜圈子，让他人迷惑，从中享受乐趣。这次的坦白让我警觉起来。

“我们都会在某一个时刻饱含心事，虽然在瓦林诺这样的福乐之地，阴影不会留存，但没有规定不准许我们去关注一些细微的事物，比如，她或许会为一朵喜爱的花的凋谢而悲伤？”这最后一句话是如此荒谬，但我不得不这样做。因为我已经感到一丝反常，不太想继续这个话题了。凭着本能，我察觉到这个话题如果继续下去，可能就不太愉快了。

“我确实不喜欢她。”

我不明白这一句话和美丽安的心事有什么关系，不过为什么迈荣会不喜欢她？我把疑惑问出了口，一边盼望他会给我一个真正的回答。

“如果美丽安统治一个国家，她一定会将全部力量用于防卫，固步自封；而我不会，我会做出改变，将自己的力量延伸，在有可能之处投下影响。我和她是完全不同。”他的手指攥紧悬在颈间的金币，看向埃瑞希亚岛，看向阿瓦隆尼港口，看向更远的地方。

直觉告诉我他说的不只是真话，而且他的话语中极有道理，刚刚两人所唱的歌曲就已将他们的不同揭示得淋漓尽致。只是其中蕴藏的可能让我心惊，我从未想过我们当中会有人建立自己的国家，显然迈荣不只是想到了，他甚至可能已经反复思虑过了。

“这只是两个人性格不合而已，正如我不喜欢常常独自沉吟的库路耐尔。”我告诫自己，但我的心却抑制不住的下沉，“这是预感，”我接着反驳我自己，“一个可怕的预感，被纱幔遮盖而就在眼前了。”

“看着我，迈荣。”我终于是又开口了，我和他的目光再次相接，我看到他的金色的瞳孔里有熊熊燃烧的火焰。

“没有维拉或迈雅能够在中土建立自己的国家，没有，一如也不会准许。那只会带来灾难与毁灭。”一种力量驱使我抓起了他的手，我想我在用力，一刹那我将他的手紧紧地握住。随即我意识到我可能会弄疼他，放轻了力道，却不知道该不该松开手。

我不想松手。

我的不安已经映在脸上，他却笑了，精心设计、完美无瑕的笑。他轻缓却坚决地抽回了手，拂过网罗了泰尔佩瑞安光泽的银发。“我只是做一个比方而已，你太紧张了。”

我的手僵在空中，不知是为他解释的话语还是为他疏离的动作。虽然双手相覆只有一瞬，我仍清楚感到他的手很凉，现在这凉意正游走于我的全身。

“迈荣，”我若无其事地收回双手，“无人可否认，你是最有智慧的迈雅，你所思虑的事物的深度，向来不是他人能随意丈量，但我现在感到危险在靠近你，我却无计可施，不知道应该怎样帮助你。”

“或许你应该多留在瓦林诺一段时间，”我花了很大力气接着说出这句话，我担心他会把我的劝告当作我的私心。“我知道你一定是极爱中土，才会在那边流连忘返，但那里仍有米尔寇留下的黑暗，有太多的未知事物，他们只是沉睡，并未消失，或许并不安全。”

他看着我的眼神陡然锋利起来，我想偏过头去躲开，但他的力量束缚着我，除非我也动用自己的力量，否则不可能摆脱。我不想把场面搞得那么僵，索性也直视着他。

这感觉像是看到一副面具从他的脸上破碎，瞬息间他又换上另一副。我有一种错觉：似乎是他正在居高临下俯视着我，而我仰视着他。

“如果以后你不想笑的话，就不要笑了。”这样互相“对望”了一段时间，我打破沉寂，“很累，我是希望你开心，而不是希望你这样刻意。我又不会因为你对我的疏远就疏远你。”

对峙结束了，刚才的力量悄无声息地消散。他冲我点一下头，“多谢！”转身离去。

我又在瓦林诺见过他几次，但再没见过他露出那种完美的笑容，当然，也没见过他露出真正开心的笑容。也许，我本来就从未见过。


	3. Chapter 3

过了不久，美丽安来到我的住处，向我打听一件事。

“你是说之前来到瓦林诺的那位精灵？站得离双圣树最远的那个银发的精灵？”我这段日子一直为首生儿女的到来做准备，每一件事都要考虑周详，刚刚有空闲坐下，手还没等碰到桌面上的酒杯，便要回答她的问题，而且这个问题在我看来是既没有必要，也没有意义，我甚至懒得抬头看她。我现在需要的是办事高效的助手，不是只会问问题的小女孩。“他很快就会和族人一起回来，你本不必向我打听，到时候就可以与他相识，你从我这里也打听不到什么有用的消息。我虽然曾接待过他，却也只知道他是泰勒瑞精灵的王，埃尔威·庭葛。我反而想问问你，既然你好奇他的身份，当初你也是招待他的迈雅之一，为什么不亲口问他，竟然要这时候才来找我？”

“你根本不懂，我可不是只想与他相识，”她在我面前坐下来，我从未听过她用这种快速而坚定的语气说话，简直像在给我下达命令一般，她一向是温柔敛静，说话如同悠扬的吟唱。我抬起头，话语在那一刻远离了我。她的五官依旧完美，但是一种难以想象的热切改变了她原本温婉清丽的容颜，隔着一张宽大的桌子，她的忧急仍旧扑面而来。“你怎么了？你的脸颊像有火在烧，在这样的光明之地，难道还会有什么在催逼着你吗？”我很担忧，她是我最爱的朋友之一，我不愿意她受到任何困扰。迈荣的话不由自主地浮在脑海中。

“我很好，不必担忧。”她的手与我的重叠，那高热灼痛了我，我迅速把手抽了回来，我的动作可以称得上冒犯，她也不以为意，显然她的注意力已经被别的事全部吸引住了。“我只是下定了决心，我爱庭葛，我爱他，我不能让他来到阿门洲，如果他来了，维拉们只会让他娶一位精灵女子，谁知道她会是哪一位。我必须要到中土去，找到他，让他爱我，我们要一起留在中土。他是泰勒瑞精灵的王，我就是他御座旁的王后。”

“那你这就是欺骗！”怒火直冲我的头顶，我无论如何也没有料到她会这样大胆，竟然敢有这样不敬的想法，不只大胆，甚至直接在我的面前说起她的打算，连隐瞒的意愿都没有，这是对维拉的挑衅，也是对我的。我站起来俯视她，愤怒让我的声音颤抖。“让他爱你？你是打算想用魔法让庭葛以为他爱你，是吗？你不要忘了，维拉的意愿是让精灵们来到阿门洲。也许神王可以准许庭葛真正爱上你，这也只是允许而已。但他绝不会容忍你用魔法引诱庭葛，你这是公然违抗！”

我指责对美丽安毫无影响，她双手交叠，笔直地坐在我的影子里，用不可动摇的目光迎视我的眼睛：“伊昂威，你的怒火不会使我惧怕，就算你不同意，我也是知道他的名字了，除非你把我绑起来，否则我将去中土，至于庭葛会不会爱我，那是我自己要处理的事了。”说完她起身向外走去，在踏出门槛前回首，双圣树的光芒洒遍她的衣衫，她显得美丽而又骄傲，仿佛罗瑞恩花园里开屏的孔雀。“你可以把我所说的每一个字禀告神王，我不在乎，毕竟你负有这个责任，而我，也将背负因我所做出的选择，而带来的责任。”

她是志在必得，而我是束手无策，我总不能真的把她扣留下来。

“即使我什么也不说，你也会痛苦，你的魔法会帮助你得到庭葛，但你将永远怀疑他是否真正爱你。你将饱受煎熬。何必如此？留下吧，不要自己去寻找苦难。”我努力做最后的劝说，毕竟她这一去，或许就永远不会再回。

“我只知道，如果我留在这里，我会在永生中后悔。”她的笑容中藏着哀伤。

永生吗？我们都拥有永生，美丽安的话语却使它听起来仿佛诅咒。

我冷静下来，尽量用最温和的语气对她说：“如果这是你的决定，就走吧，没有人会从我这里得知你刚刚所说的，计划，哪怕一个字。”

她果然走了。我看着她离去，她手上的灼热似乎还留存在我的肌肤上。我左手抚上右手，缓缓触碰每一根手指，但没有用，左手和右手是同样的温度，而不是前几日感受到的那无法融化的凉意。


	4. Chapter 4

精灵来到阿门洲之后，原本寂静空旷的阿门洲一下子喧闹活泼起来。

埃尔威·庭葛和他的部分族人一起留在了中土，我不知道是应该为美丽安高兴，还是应该为她担忧。但我恪守我的承诺，当瓦娜问起这位侍从兼好友的时候，我只说她在中土与庭葛相爱结合，其他一概不知。我既不想插手美丽安的事情，也没有这个权力和能力。我更愿意将精力投向那些与我们迥然不同的首生儿女。

诚然，精灵也是永生的，也终将忍受岁月的悠长。但他们当中的新生儿，眼中满是新奇，如欧洛米带回的初生的小鹿。我自有记忆起便如目下一般，不曾少，也不会老。这些小精灵让我真切感到阿尔达的年轻。

是他们使阿门洲成为真正的“蒙福之地”，而非我们。 

奥力最喜爱诺多族精灵，教授他们许多铸造冶炼的技巧，他们也用更多的创造回报维拉的热情。

迈荣已经不在瓦林诺很久了，不然也会乐于充当导师这个角色，但也不一定，比起传授，我相信他更喜欢钻研拓新。

以我所见，奥力并不是好老师，诺多精灵也不是，我和他们聚在一起，请他们为我讲述他们的新创造的时候，每次都被被弄得头晕脑胀，这让我深切怀念从前不费力气也能听懂铸造原理的时光，那段时间过得又慢又快，又短又长。

其实迈荣可能也不是好老师，他给我讲解的时候，虽然听着明白，转眼我就把它们忘了。

最大的可能是我并非一个好学生。

我最后终于放弃去了解铸造这项折磨人的艺术，学习昆雅语对我的身份而言更重要。

听说留在中土的精灵并不说昆雅语，迈荣如果认识精灵的话，学到的一定不是我正在慢慢熟悉的语言。

迈荣真的是很久没有回来了。 


	5. Chapter 5

黑暗，骤然到来而长久徘徊的黑暗。

我听到啜泣声，黑暗带来死寂，最微小的叹息也如雷声冲撞我的耳膜。

我听到欧洛米的号角尖锐地撕破空气，我听到维拉的军队马蹄隆隆，我感到脚下的土地惧怕颤抖。

我听到火把灼烧木柄，我听到长剑撞击剑鞘。

我看着黑发红袍的精灵，精灵也看着我。

我的话语使他大笑，嚣张傲慢又自大的笑声.

我听到他大声嘲讽神王，我记下了他的可怕的誓言。

心如烈火，不死不休的诺多。

我向他鞠躬致礼，随后回到塔尼魁提尔的审判之环，说：“他们不愿回来，因为他们希望能够手刃仇敌。既然我们和精灵有相同的敌人，为什么不派出我们的军队，助他们一臂之力？”

我的周围是维拉，迈雅以及许多梵雅族的精灵，他们俊美的形体发出柔美的光辉，不仅照亮了无边的黑夜，也昭示了他们体内蕴藏的巨大力量。

我耐心等待神王给我下达命令，出乎意料地，我在光晕中看到神王静坐垂泪，这是我第一次看到他将感情写在面上，或许他在为精灵的出走而悲伤？我站在审判之环中央，手按剑柄，只等他一声令下，而他除了泪水，没有让我看到哪怕一个暗示性的眼神。

“悲伤已经占据了您的心灵，神王，”我等得不耐烦了，大声说道：“但莫要让它同时占据你的神智。派出军队吧，趁现在还来得及。一如的次生子女很快就要苏醒，到时候就是想要开战也会有太多顾虑。米尔寇刚刚逃回中土，还不能召集全部邪恶的造物。我们还要等待什么？难道我们要眼看着一如的子女生活在黑暗笼罩的中土吗？”

神王豁然抬头，他的声音如暮鼓晨钟：“费诺所言必定成真！如此看来，邪恶甚至也是好的了！”

我没有料到会得到这样的答复，我无法明白这话语中包含着什么样的深沉意味，我只能呆呆地站在审判之环中央。但是其他的维拉，迈雅，和梵雅族的精灵，在听到这话语后全都抬起了头，望向那高大的王座，仿佛又看到了新的希望。

这场景看上去如此诡异，我转身向左，又转身向右，看到的都是同样的情景。我感到恐惧冰冷地爬上我的心头，仿佛我才是那个与阿尔达为敌的黑暗魔君。

曼督斯在沉寂中开口：“邪恶终究是邪恶，费诺不久必归我处。”

尽管不懂他们究竟在说些什么，我已经明白除了我以外，没有人想要出兵。我离开审判之环中的空地，侍立在神王宏伟的王座旁，让王座的阴影掩饰我面上的失望。

很快，我的耳中又充塞了悲惨呼号，我听到有人唤我们的名，请求我们的帮助。我听着那声音逐渐微弱却空坐无为。我感到有无数毒蛇在啮咬我的全身，我的双腿难以再支持我的站立。

紧接着我听到比黑暗大敌魔苟斯的咆哮更令人恐惧的声音，不只是那些流亡者，整个阿门洲都回荡着那如罗网一般的声音，它震响在山川海洋之间，让人无处可逃。

“众维拉如是说。”

这话语本身就是黑暗。

既然神王不准向中土派遣军队，我也就没有任务在身了。趁神王用眼泪显示他对于失去费诺的悲伤，雅凡娜和涅娜忙于挽救双圣树的时候，我偷偷溜出审判之环。即使对雅凡娜的造物一无所知，我也不相信泰尔佩瑞安和劳瑞林能够重放光芒——那希望已经在他们静坐等待我捎来费诺的回复的空闲里消逝了。比起做观众，我有更重要的事要做。

我来到卡拉奇雅，“光之隘口”，那里已经漆黑一片，我在那里呼唤鹰王索隆多。他是神王的耳目，也是我的好友与同僚。

当他的翅尖扫过我的耳畔，我请求他用最快的速度前往中土，在星光下寻找迈荣的影踪。“请告诉他米尔寇已经重回，邪恶比从前更加强大，中土很快将被悲伤浸染，请他尽快回到瓦林诺，一定不要再多留恋。”

索隆多说：“我将不负所托，但美丽安也在中土，你是否也有话语需要转达？”

我愣了一下，羞愧之情浮上心头，我竟然忘记了这位决绝而去的朋友，思虑再三，我还是决定不要插手她的命运。“我想她和庭葛的智慧与力量，足以保护他们自己以及他们的子民。”

索隆多的羽翼胜过最快的风，但黑夜将最短暂的等待也变得漫长而不可忍耐。终于，索隆多独自回来，他卷挟着浓重的悲伤，在黑暗中向我低语：“我的双眼确实在星光下看到他，可是他已不再拥有迈荣之名，米尔寇已在他的心中种下邪恶，他的命运只怕从很早起便与我们彻底分离了。朋友，我很遗憾让你听到这样的消息，但我们确实受到了欺骗，我现在必须向神王述说这件事，毕竟他曾以光明的形象行走于瓦林诺。让我们就此分别吧。”

原来如此，难怪他会说出那样的话语。所有的言笑殷殷，都不过是我一场幻梦，蜜糖下裹着毒药，我却愚蠢到心甘情愿地将之吞下。

就像是被刀切开了头颅，并不痛，只是有些麻木而已。

我阻止索隆多的离去，我的手拂过他的细密绒羽，他则用喙摩擦我的手背。我说：“不，这样的事，我应当亲自去禀告神王。”

公正，严厉，传令官应当用这样的口吻说话，以这样的姿态行事。

我突然很想去见见库路耐尔，毕竟，他曾和他师出同门，虽然，我并不喜欢他。


	6. Chapter 6

美丽安最后还是回来了，因为庭葛已经死去。她在罗瑞恩花园中静思悲伤，很长时间不与他人交谈。

我犹豫许久，还是来请求与她见面，并见到了她。

她已经从最深重的悲伤中解脱出来，但当她讲起那已经死别的丈夫，将要永久分离的女儿，以及危在旦夕的多瑞亚斯的时候，仍然会不时静默下来，把目光投向远方。在这些时刻，她似乎忘记自己身在何处。我也很难判断她是否真的在看着什么，她的眼里有迷梦样的水雾，她的视线落在了阿尔达之外。有那么一会，我担心她会在我眼前逐渐透明而至消失。

故事再长，总有完结。战争，泪水，鲜血，诅咒，都在我心里投下深重幽长的阴影。这阴影还有重量，沉沉落在我周围，如露水压在草尖。因为我知道这一切都与他有关，我在美丽安的叙述里常听到他的名字，每一件罪恶，都有那双手的“功劳”，它们曾创造最美的艺术品，如今也可以创造最致命的邪恶。

“你不该离开明霓国斯，”我艰难地说出我的看法，当然，只是一部分看法，“无论如何，你并不只是庭葛的妻子，还是多瑞亚斯的王后，你走了，没有做出任何安排，你的子民都会身处危险，他们一直身处你的保护之下，不适应残酷的战争，但他们偏偏生活在遍地烽烟的土地上。”

“我的一部分力量已经随着庭葛一起消失，”她低低的话语如同叹息。“多瑞亚斯的末日已经临近，我不能改变它。”

“这可和你当初所说的话不一样，我清晰记得你对我说的每一个字。那时你觉得什么都可以改变。”我再次把左手抚上右手，这么久以来它已经成了我的习惯，我怀念那不同的体温，那寒凉似乎可以平息我心中的焦躁之火。但没有用，我的左手和右手是同样的温度，依旧没有那种冰凉沁骨的感觉。“是什么改变了你的看法？如果是因为庭葛的死，那你就是自取烦忧，只要曼督丝准许，庭葛就可以重生与你再聚，而他恰好没有犯下罪行，曼督斯不会让他长久滞留在那里，你们很快就能重逢。”

“不会的，”她笑得凄凉，仿佛第二次看到女儿露西恩在她面前随贝伦离去，“他不爱我，我已经永远失去他了，一切都结束了。我的魔法改变不了什么，反而使我套上回忆的枷锁。有些事不可变更，否则我的环带就可以阻止贝伦进入多瑞亚斯了，但事实是他依然来了，我的女儿为了爱他而成为必死的凡人。”

悔恨堵塞了我的喉咙，“原谅我，”我感到只说这一句不够，又想不起应当再说些什么，只得重复说道，“原谅我。”

美丽安并没有像我想象中沉默不语，她站起来走到我身边，和我一起望向提里安，明登·埃尔达冽瓦屹立其中，当黑暗降临瓦林诺的时候，它曾是除星辰以外唯一的光，也是那时最亮的光。“没有什么需要被原谅，伊昂威。你已经做了你能做的，我也感谢你肯听我讲述我的经历。其他人都惧怕勾起我的悲伤，我只能在这里独自徘徊，体味我的痛苦。你的陪伴使我有一个倾诉的机会。”她顿了顿，继续说：“我没有那么脆弱，我会熬过去。我做出选择，那么我承受代价。”

“你后悔过吗？你为了短暂的喜乐，付出了永生的痛苦。”我紧张地期待着她给我一个否定的答案。

美丽安信手拉过鬓发边的花枝，端详那上面错落在嫩绿间的浅淡嫣红，片刻之后她放开了手，花枝弹起，露水挥洒，有一些碰在我眉间。

“如果我没有前往中土，就连那短暂的喜乐也不会有。我不后悔，只是我的热情已经消退了，我可能再也没有精力像这一次凭性而为，不过我得到的已经足够多了。其他的维拉和迈雅，可能从未像我这样体会过快乐和痛苦，它是如此强烈而醉人，即使最后给我锥心之痛。”

“确实如此。”我有样学样，俯下身凝视眼前的一片幽蓝，这些娇贵的花朵从诞生起便远离黑暗，既不曾被黑暗玷污，也不曾溅上鲜血。“或许我们应当准备开战了。”我伸出手，触碰花瓣，它在指尖的触感温柔又缠绵。

美丽安的面庞上有掩饰不住的惊讶，“我原以为神王下令不得开战。”

“他是这样下令的，”我点头，承认这个我不想承认的事实，即使是现在，一回想起那天审判之环的情景和泰勒瑞精灵的呼号，我就感到自己的骨骼在山崩，血液在倒流。“现在也不是开战的好时机，”我快速说，“毕竟次生儿女的生命不如首生儿女坚韧。但如果再不采取行动，中土就会沦陷，精灵与人类都会陷入苦难。神王现在依旧不肯原谅那些精灵——他不肯赦免他们，除非会有人冲破阿门洲外的迷雾来为精灵求情，如果没有大能者的帮助，这是不可能的，也没有大能者愿意帮助精灵，他们都还满怀愤怒。不过他们忘记了一位维拉，众水之主乌欧牟深爱精灵，不会任由事态失控，上次他为精灵求情，被神王拒绝了，但我想他很快就会做出其他安排。”

“听起来你很盼望开战。”

我迟疑了，“没错，从双圣树被毁掉的一刻起，我就渴望开战。”我把声音变得简练干脆，仿佛我的眼前就有舰队整装待发。

“但他也在中土。”美丽安轻轻的说。

“你也同样爱揭人伤口，”我笑出声，些微的怒气泛起，被我成功压制住了，“伊昂威不会为了一个人而改变自己对阿尔达的看法。我们之间没有开始，却已结束。迈荣既不爱我，也不会爱我。而索伦，”

“索伦”这两个字，要咬牙切齿地念才对，但它的第二个音节很美，稍稍拖长一些，就可以是最使人沉醉的呼唤。

“而索伦，”我接续上刚才的短暂停顿，“只是魔苟斯的走狗而已。”

我相信我可以在战场上注视你如火焰般金色的眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

埃雅仁迪尔来了，当他的双脚踏上阿门洲的土地的同时，神王的宫殿正为节庆而摆下盛宴，我徘徊在宫殿的大门外，看到了他额前所系的精灵宝钻的光芒。

我用最热诚的词汇欢迎他的到来，我有意使我的声音传遍阿门洲的每一个角落，我相信宫殿内的每一位维拉，迈雅和精灵也都听到了我的话语。我之所以这样做，是为了让阿门洲的所有生命都认为我的迎接是出于神王的授意。因为我担心神王是否会为埃雅仁迪尔的到来而高兴——如果我没有记错，美丽安告诉我，埃雅仁迪尔身上同时负有诺多精灵与凡人的血脉，我担心神王不会给他开口的机会，既然如此，我就要让神王没有反悔的机会。

宴会停止了，埃雅仁迪尔在众维拉面前为自己的亲族陈情，希望得到维拉的宽恕与帮助，他的请求得到了应允。同时，为着他以半精灵的身份踏上阿门洲，维拉们关于他的命运进行了争论。如果他选择归属首生儿女，他将永远不能再回到中土；如果他选择归属次生儿女，那他就是以必死之躯未经允许地来到不死之地，他将不能再活。

这场关于埃雅仁迪尔自身命运的争辩，我全程在场，但埃雅仁迪尔自己却不在，他当时离开审判之环前往海滨，去寻找自己的妻子，同样是半精灵的埃尔汶。他们的命运在他们不知道的情况下被讨论，被敲定了。

最终神王做出了裁决，半精灵有权选择自己的归属，而挑战的号角也即将响起，我从神王手中接过了铁链安盖诺尔，正是它曾经将魔苟斯禁锢在虚空之境，长达三个纪元之久。

正在我准备离开维利玛为出征做最后准备的时候，星辰之后瓦尔妲唤我停下，她带我来到殿堂最深处，避开了哪怕最微弱的风。

“你刚刚是自作主张，你知道我指的是什么，”她的声音温和，但暗藏锋芒，“这不被允许，伊昂威，诚然你的身份特殊，但你依旧只是一位迈雅，是神王的传令官。”

我早有准备，后退一步躬身向她行礼，十足的恭敬且顺从：“感谢您的好意，星辰之后，您为了我犯下的错误，特意避开神王予我以教诲。既然您的命令是如此，从此我将忘记我的特殊身份，而牢记我的普通身份。”

“你不必矫枉过正，说什么‘忘记特殊身份’，这是在任性置气，无论你的哪一个身份，都不允许你如此幼稚。你要记住神王和我都深爱着你，此次出征，我的星光必将照亮你的路。”

我轻吻她的手，转身离开。我当然会听从她的命令，但不会再信任他们的话语。他们不曾有怜悯，又怎会深爱于我。

军队迅速在澳阔泷迪集结，雪白旗帜飘扬在船队之上，反射出夺目的光。埃雅仁迪尔恰巧也在那里，他已经选择归属首生儿女，准备乘汶基洛特遨游于天际，他的妻子埃尔汶也成为了永生的精灵。我走上前去向他表示祝贺，他也回报我感谢的话语。

我看着主舰上陈放着的，被神王珍而重之交付于我的安盖诺尔，对埃雅仁迪尔说：“他沉重非常，却将给我解脱。”

“他也将解脱我们。”他回答道。


	8. Chapter 8

安卡拉刚坠落下来，这邪恶的造物曾一度用灼热的火焰击退我们的军队，最终被埃雅仁迪尔和索隆多合力杀死。此刻胜利的最后阻碍也已被清除，血色漫天，而旭日东升。

“让军队就地扎营，不要忘记照看人类，他们的身体太脆弱，一旦受伤就难以恢复，需要更多照顾。这次战役中他们的英勇为之前的牺牲者报了大仇。费纳芬陛下，请你去召集中土的首生儿女，以神王曼威的名义，召唤他们离开这里前往蒙福之地。英格威陛下，请你挑选一队人马等候在桑戈洛锥姆脚下接应，我要独自去寻找魔苟斯。”我掉转马头，简单干脆地向跟在身后的两位精灵王英格威和费纳芬下达命令。

不出所料，他们听到命令后踌躇不去，我抢在他们开口之前说出计划好的理由：“他是我的。”

这理由并不好，不过已经足够让他们感到我的决心，我绝不希望除我以外的任何人插手此事。英格威和费纳芬不再说话，离开去执行他们的任务。听着清亮激荡的号令声一句接一句传向远方，此落彼起，我独自望向桑戈洛锥姆的尖峰，安卡拉刚的可怖尸体横卧其上。“我将找到并战胜米尔寇。”隐隐的期待再难遏制，“我也将找到你。


	9. Chapter 9

果然是我想得太简单了吗？

我顺利俘获了魔苟斯，取回了两枚精灵宝钻，可能正是因为这些太过顺利了，无论是我自己，还是我带来的队伍，都没能在哪怕有一丝可能的地方找到迈荣。他只怕早就逃走了。

这感觉就像是一拳打进了空气，我不知道自己究竟是懊丧，疲惫，还是愤怒，或者三者都有，这复杂情绪抽干了我的力量，那时我连站着都勉强了。

魔苟斯的难听嘲笑叫我心烦意乱，我索性就近找到水源，呼唤乌欧牟的名字，把这个讨人厌的包袱扔给众水之主。乌欧牟接手了押送魔苟斯的差事，却拒绝了我将宝钻交给他的请求。

“精灵宝钻自有它们的命运，我不能更改，它注定要经由你的手完成。”乌欧牟这样说，随后就和魔苟斯一起消失在水中，扔下我手捧盛有精灵宝钻的水晶盒站在水边，看着巨大漩涡渐渐消失。我请求他再将话语说得清晰一些，但没有收到任何回应，我身后的队伍也在窃窃私语，他们被乌欧牟的预言惊扰了。

最后我回到营地和军队汇合，将宝钻交给卫士严密看守，不过麻烦似乎是与我缔结了婚姻一样，怎么也不肯离开我身侧，盒子刚刚从我的手掌中递出，费纳芬就交给我一封书信，署名是那两位费诺家的王子：梅斯洛斯和梅格洛尔，也是费诺七个儿子中仅剩的两位，至于费诺，他早在太阳升起前便已死去了。信中说他们下定决心完成当初以伊露维塔之名发下的誓言，假使宝钻被扣留，他们将不惜一切代价重得它们，哪怕是面对瓦林诺的大军。

这封书信令我左右为难，因为我的任务之一就是将宝钻带回瓦林诺，“宝钻中的光芒属于维拉。”这是神王的命令。但我同样相信，如果无视两位王子的警告，可能会发生一些我所不愿见到的事情，无论它是以何种形式到来。我现在精力有限，实在无法分神将各个方面照看周全。因此我难得地坐下来，用那已经只作为学问保留的诺多族昆雅语郑重地回信，申明维拉的裁决，解释根据神王的命令，他们已经不再拥有对精灵宝钻的所有权；而我负有将宝钻平安完整带回瓦林诺的责任，不可推卸。最后我犹豫再三，还是在信中建议他们跟我一起回到瓦林诺，“如果你们能得到维拉的宽恕，也许一切鲜血都可以被淡忘，你们也有可能和平地取回宝钻。”

这一封信由我字斟句酌而成，难度甚至远胜过面对一切黑暗力量。因为我既希望能够顺利完成我自己的任务，又不愿见到两位王子被誓言烦扰追逼，诚然他们的所犯下的残杀亲族的罪恶已经让贝烈盖尔海也难以洗清他们手上的血污，但从他们事先致信于我来看，他们也并不愿犯下这种罪恶，我希望这封书信可以为他们指明另一种出路。将书信交给费纳芬，让他派人送呈梅斯洛斯及梅格洛尔王子之后，我已是精疲力竭，回到我的军帐中去寻觅罗瑞恩花园的芳香。就算再有一场“愤怒之战”等着我，我也不可能在此时主动请缨了。


	10. Chapter 10

我看到无始无终的虚空之境，我看到燃烧涌动的刺目火焰。

我看到被黑暗与邪恶环绕的魔苟斯重临，我看到身边俊美如精灵,手持黑剑的人类男子。

我感到有凉润的发丝拂过我的鬓角，我感到有灼热的叹息触碰我的耳廓。

我感到有细腻的衣料从我指间划走，我感到有微弱的光亮在我眼前晃动。

我惊醒了。

迈雅本不会有太多睡眠，即使有需要也是浅睡。我从没有像刚才这样深陷在梦里，一时清楚明白自己所见所感都是幻象，一时又困惑迷乱不知自己究竟身处何地。

我勉力支起承载我的形体，它难得地流出了汗，我头晕目眩，这是人类生病时才可能有的模样，我无法动弹，军帐里能听到我的急促的喘息声，我的形体在不可控制地颤栗。

“你不能这样想，”我尝试着去命令自己，“你不能这样，它是错误的，是罪恶。”

“殿下，有人想要见你！”守卫的声音在帐外响起，打断了我的自我沟通。

我在努力平稳自己的呼吸，没法应答。

“殿下？”

“是谁？”我开口了，但愿他不会听出异常。“如果是精灵，英格威将是他们倾诉的对象；如果是人类，我这里并没有他们所寻求的事物，他们的命运不在我掌控之中。让他离开，我今晚不能见任何人。”

我听到外面低低的交谈，如衣料相互摩擦发出的细碎声音。那陌生人究竟有什么事情，我方才故意高声回复守卫，他不可能没有听到，为什么还流连不去？我只说今晚不见任何人，他有什么事一定要在此时此地见我？

我悄悄起身往帐门前的帘幕走去，想要听一听他们交谈的内容，还没有贴得足够近，守卫的声音又响起来：“他不肯走，殿下，他一定要见你，他说除了你，没有人拥有他想得到的。”

守卫的声音太过洪亮严肃，我又是正在掩藏自己的行动，想要做窃听的行为，结果就是有那么一会，我僵直在那里一动不能动，如果不是守卫疑惑的声音坚持不懈地传来，我可能一个晚上都不会理解他方才说的是什么。

“那么是他了。”我有十二分的把握，“那两位王子接到你的回信，不会再来，又能有谁会在你这里有所希求呢？”

“让他进来吧。你们不用守在外面了。”

你何必紧张？并不是你有求于他。

帘幕掀开得不高，刚刚容得下一个身影进来。他周身被一袭白袍笼罩，面目掩在阴影之下。

我们相对而立，谁也不开口。烛火晃动，我们的影子在四周的帐幕上变得巨大而摇曳不停，外面是精灵的悠长歌声在回荡，“是日终将过去，光明必要再来。”

你不必着急，你的耐性可能不如他，但这一次主动权在你，你要相信你能赢。

终于，白袍下响起一声轻笑，他落落大方地掀开了兜帽。

金色瞳孔如涌动不息的火焰，银色的长发网罗了泰尔佩瑞安的光泽。

他又站在我面前了。

岁月已使我们苍老，却没有改变他的容颜。

妖狼与亡灵的主宰，黑暗中堕落的迈雅，偏偏穿了最圣洁的白袍。

我竟然又见到了他。

我审视他的时候，他也审视着我。我从他的眼里看到玩味，也从他的眼里看到我自己的眼。

“希望我没有打扰您的休息，伊昂威，殿下。”熟悉的声音，“殿下”两个字由他的口念出，藏着刻意的挑衅。不多，但已足够。

他凭什么敢挑衅我？

“叫我的名字，如果你不想被赶出去。”我压低声音警告他。

“乐意从命。”他一点也没把我的警告放在心上，自顾自走到帐中的桌子旁，身怀最精美请柬的贵客也不如他此刻的舒适自在，他抬起手，帐中的光亮瞬间消失了。随后他斟了一杯酒放回桌面，站在那里看向我。

黑暗使亮色更加夺目，堕落的迈雅依旧是迈雅，他的形体发出美丽高贵如星辰般的光。

“你确实需要这样一身白袍遮盖自己的内心，否则不等走到我的军帐外，藏在里面的邪恶就会向英格威和费纳芬暴露你的身份。”我看他的白袍很不顺眼。

“你现在让他们发现也不晚，只要你愿意。”他侧过头眨眨眼，很认真地说。

白袍坠落于地，显露出漆黑如夜幕的常衣，袖口的金线是唯一的装点，那枚不知来处的金币仍在闪闪发光。

极白之下，正是极黑；极亮之中，藏有极暗。

我应该放弃和他比赛口舌之利。

我偏开眼神不想看他，哪怕只是视线扫到衣角，也够我想起魔苟斯放肆的嘲笑，他是失败者，在我面前却十足像一个得胜的统帅。我不愿想起这个，尤其是刚刚的梦使我头疼。“你最好给我一个理由，就在现在，一个足以让你来这里的，正大光明的理由，不然······”

不然怎样，你说话的语速太快了，你要事先想好接下来怎么说。

“不然怎样？”他偏偏要有恃无恐地问出来。

“我会一直要求你给出一个好理由，在我倾听你的任何要求之前。”

记住，是他有求于你。

我听到如音乐般的轻盈脚步，他又走进我的视线，走近我面前。

“我为我敬爱的维拉而来。”

果然，真是有点失望，说起来这是我第一次洞察他的心事。我突然很想笑，就笑了。

“这就是你心之所向吗？”我的手搭上他的肩。“为了爱他，你选择追求黑暗？”

你究竟还有什么顾及。

他轻轻躲开，如当初一样，“你错了，我是因追求黑暗，所以更爱他。”

我收回手臂，把它们背到身后。“既然如此，我无话可说。”

你确实无话可说。

“你们不能带走他，如果那样，我和他的联系就会被生生切断，我的一部分也会死去了，消散了，到虚空中去了。我宁可我现在就到虚空中。”我发誓这是我第一次听到他带着真正的情感说话，他离我更近了。

他眼中的火焰也会被泪水浇熄吗？我退后了一步。

“那你是来晚了，”这件事与你无关，你可以毫无犹豫地回答他。“我已经将他交给众水之主，如果你愿意，可以到瓦林诺要人。”

他在咬自己的嘴唇。

“而且，就算他还在这里，我也不可能把他交给你。”难得看到他词穷，你应该开心。

我走到帐门边，掀起帘幕一角向外看，两个守卫都不在外面，我刚刚已经命令他们走了。附近也没有其他视力敏锐的精灵。

我随后高高掀起帐幕，得体地做一个“请”的手势，“我想我们没有可谈的了。”

精灵的歌声更加清晰，但依旧飘渺仿佛隔着大海。

他站在那里一动不动，死死盯着我，我的手臂一会就酸痛难耐，只得又把帐幕放下了。

“如果我悔过，你能赦免我吗？”他慢慢低下头，话音低沉。

你应当点头，你不可以点头。

“我没有这个权力，”深吸气，你说的是事实。“如果你真的诚心悔过，就和我一起乘船回到瓦林诺，在审判之环迎接自己的命运。”

“曼威不会赦免我，你很清楚。”他的声音里带了怒意。

“而你，不应该请求赦免，你知道你自己都做下了什么！”我被他的语调刺激地提高了声音，幸好帐外没有人，也应该不会有人经过，他们都在庆祝得来不易的胜利，和自由。

他猛然抬起头，眼中的火焰因愤怒而燃烧得更加剧烈，他快步走到我面前，一只手扯住我的衣襟，几乎将我整个人带偏。“你要清楚，伊昂威，”他简直像一只被惹火的猫，“我刚刚确实是请求你不要带走米尔寇，没错，一点没错，但我现在是在要求你的赦免！别把我当作那些一切都可以出卖的，卑贱的人类！”

我抓住他的那只手，把我的衣服解救出来。他想抽回手，我吸取了之前的经验教训，没让他得逞，他另一只手想来帮忙，结果也落入我的掌控中了。

你们离得太近了，你应该后退。

但我背后就是帐门，我不能冒险让我们被别人看到。

他的气息拂过我的耳畔。他的脸庞罩上寒霜。

“你不应该愤怒，迈荣。”这名字我已经好久没听到了，不知道他是不是也同样，不会的，魔苟斯一定依旧叫他迈荣，他是会冰冷地念出这个名字，还是会温柔地呼唤如梦语？“你明知道我没有这个权力，”我越说越快，他的冰冷仿佛架在我颈间的刀，“你也明知道我不能答应你的要求，你明知道······”

又说快了，他看着我的眼神多了几分其他的意味。

深深的无力感在我身侧，我在虚脱。“你什么都知道···”我只能记起这半句话，我就重复这半句话。

是的，他什么都知道。

“你就是要来找我，向我提要求，你偏要看我是如何拒绝你，你明知道我会因此痛苦，你偏要看我痛苦，你一定要看我痛苦。你真狡猾，迈荣，或者我应当佩服你的聪明？”

“我没有，”他的神色也不再拒人千里，声音也变了，如此悦耳，就像最亲密伴侣之间的切切私语。“我从未想过让你痛苦，伊昂威。”

“谎言之主，”我将他的双手贴近我的脸颊，“如果可能，你应当用它做你的名字。你把我的心意当作带倒钩的鞭子，在我头上挥舞。”

“你的手好冰，跟当初一样，是不是因为从起初你就在利用我？或者我应当开心，因为在你眼中我还有可利用的价值？还是应当伤心，因为从今以后，我可能就再也没有被你利用的价值了？”

我低头吻他的手，也不算吻，只是触碰而已。我不想看他此刻的表情，看也没用。再过一分钟我将放开他的手，再过一分钟我们的命运将彻底分离，再无交集。

“给我一个承诺吧，谎言之主，”我的嘴唇贴着他的肌肤，“给我一个承诺，我便让你离开，承诺你会来灰港找我，跟我回瓦林诺。我的舰队会在那里等候三天。”

没有回复。

“你如果不说话，我便当你是做出承诺了。”我攥紧他的手。

“小心，伊昂威，”我感到他说话时手的颤抖。“乌欧牟应该没有把茜尔玛瑞尔带走吧，它们还在你这里，不是吗？”

他说这话是什么意思？

帐外的脚步声匆匆而来。

“殿下，费诺的那两个儿子杀了看守宝钻的侍卫，现在被我们拦住了，他们不打算放手。您不去看一下？”这是年轻精灵的声音，带着满满的恐惧。

我迅速放开迈荣的手，转身掀开帐幕一角走出去，“带路。”

很好，你的动作一气呵成。


	11. Chapter 11

我站在高处，再次看到夜幕下熊熊燃烧的火把，它们环绕组成一道不可逾越的怒火之墙，堵住了那两个流亡者的道路。

孤注一掷地完成当初的誓言吗？我真是低估了他们的决心。

英格威和费纳芬站在我两侧，隔得再远，我也能看到那两位王子出鞘的长剑上有火把映照的红光。

那是精灵的血。

“殿下，宝钻在他们手上。”费纳芬低声说，“他们又添了一重罪恶。”

费纳芬的妻子的亲族就是死在他自己的血亲手中，他心中的苦恨绝不会被时间洗刷淡去。

梅格洛尔的手上有一个水晶盒，盒外罩着编织女神薇瑞亲手做出的锦缎，火光跳动下看不太清楚。

“小心，伊昂威，乌欧牟应该没有把茜尔玛瑞尔带走吧，它们还在你这里，不是吗？”

“精灵宝钻自有它们的命运，我不能更改，它注定要经由你的手完成。”

我不可能相信迈荣的提醒是出于什么好心，但我要如何相信乌欧牟并不想看到精灵自相残杀？

我本以为你和他们不一样，到头来你们都一样。

经由我的手完成的命运吗？

我的卫士就要为了这所谓的命运平白而死吗？

还要再添上两位费诺里安的鲜血，让这宝钻更加夺目？由我亲口下达命令，由我结束一切？

“放下你们的剑，瓦林诺的战士。”瞬息间我主意已定，既然维拉要让费诺里安誓言落空，我就偏偏要让这两位王子如愿。这样也许可以换来一些改变，不必多，一些就够。

没有人放下武器。

“遵照命令，放下你们的剑。”我重复命令，我知道它将被执行。

长剑收回剑鞘的声音不算整齐，但也够让我满意了。

梅斯洛斯和梅格洛尔也收回了手中的剑看向我。

“奈雅芬威和卡纳芬威殿下，如果你们换一种方式前来，或许我会用另一种仪式来招待你们。当然，如果事先得知你们的这一次造访，我可能就要准备另一个盒子让你们挑选了。”我不认为他们的罪孽是杀死他们的理由，不代表我会当一切没有发生。

“很遗憾我们采取了这样的方式，伊昂威殿下，但我们不会后悔自己所为，因为我们本就无可选择。”梅斯洛斯向我行礼，他的话语依然坚定，不像他父亲当年那样疯狂，但谁也不会看不出他身上流动的血脉。梅格洛尔就在他身旁，他左手捧着水晶盒，右手紧握长剑的剑柄，站在梅斯洛斯右侧。显然，一旦我下达于他们不利的命令，他就会抽出长剑，一个跨步上前，将梅斯洛斯护在身后，死战到底。

他们是费诺仅存的两个儿子，在历次大战中从未分离的手足。

听说他们将埃雅仁迪尔的两个儿子抚养长大。

他们也是身不由己。

“我很相信这一点。”我点头承认，就算我之前不想，现在也必须意识到费诺里安那独有的高傲了。

“你们再次残杀了无辜的亲族，是为了追寻你们当初以一如之名发下的誓言，这誓言也曾指着神王与星辰之后的名，”我希望平稳无变改的语调更能在在场的精灵心中激起涟漪。提到星辰之后，我忍不住抬头望向星空，瓦尔妲曾说她的光辉会照耀我的前路，会吗？“既然你们已经来到这里，已经取得了剩余的两枚精灵宝钻，那么你们就走吧，我让你们和平地离开。只是你们永远不会再踏上阿门洲的土地，无论是为了你们手上的亲族的性命，还是为了你们自己。”我看着星光说下去，瓦尔妲会不会看到我所做的，神王会不会听到我所说的？

就算看到听到，我也不怕。

“让开道路！”我低头下达了判决，我清楚这意味着什么。

嗡嗡声立刻响起，所有来自瓦林诺的精灵都在窃窃私语，有疑惑，还有愤怒。

英格威侧身对我说：“殿下，他们杀死了看守宝钻的守卫。”

声音很大，周围的人都能听到，很好，这是在向我施压？还是别的？

“那英格威陛下是打算让他们两个受到什么样的惩罚？拘禁吗？”我面不改色地说：“显然他们宁可死战到底，精灵的鲜血又会溅上这片土地，而如果我们的手上染上了他们的血，我们也会被卷入他们的誓言和曼督丝的诅咒中去，还是说你们愿意这样做？”

显然他们不愿意，我听到愤怒的声音少了，更多的是恐惧。

“可是神王的命令是让我们带回宝钻。”英格威还没有放弃。

“我会亲自向神王解释一切，这是我的命令，与你们无关。”我看着下方的精灵，观察他们的反应。

精灵们议论的声音低下去了。

“可是······”

有完没完？我承认我此刻的心情非常不好，我转身看着这位精灵的至高王，神王的忠实侍从，放缓了语速，让话语远远传开去，这是我最擅长的。“精灵是伊露维塔的首生儿女，蒙受他的宠爱，不必为了维拉和迈雅的烦忧而烦忧。”

英格威不再说话。

我瞥向费纳芬，他默然不语，眼中的苦恨褪去，留存的是悲伤和一丝绝望。

他们都是金发的精灵王，彼此也是血亲，在天鹅港，多瑞亚斯，西瑞安河口死去的精灵，也是英格威的亲族，我怎么忘了？

“精灵宝钻中的光辉不属于他们。”英格威低语，不是说给我，而是说给愤怒的自己。

“而光辉外的精灵宝钻也不属于维拉。”我回敬道，或许他会将这话告诉神王？

梅斯洛斯和梅格洛尔离去后，我让军队继续修整，精灵们又都分散开，但再没有刚才的歌声了。

可是我没有更好的办法，如果不这样，只会有更多的精灵死去，只为了一个他们不曾发下的誓言，一个他们曾经听到过的诅咒。

我回到我的帐篷中，那里已经空无一人，本来被丢在地上的白色长袍也消失不见。

一点也不意外，现在，猜测迈荣的心思比猜测费诺里安的心思容易多了。


	12. Chapter 12

索隆多从来没有带给我好消息，费纳芬也是。

梅斯洛斯怀抱一枚精灵宝钻跳入地隙而死，而梅格洛尔将另一枚宝钻抛入大海中，之后失踪了。

三枚精灵宝钻如今一在穹苍高天之上，一在地心烈焰之中，一在汪洋大海之底。除非阿尔达被打碎重塑，否则它们不可能再聚。

为了宝钻中一点微光，一个纪元以来，精灵血泪遍洒中土，只落得这样一个结局。

“你不能找到他吗？”我问。

“找到他做什么呢？”索隆多反问我。

“不能做什么，正如费诺当日所言，他们的故事将写成歌谣被传唱，直到阿尔达终结，现在看来，这歌谣当中最优伤的一节便要由梅格洛尔吟唱了。”我很懊丧，我本以为他们至少可以活下去，现在感觉倒是我亲手将他们推上死路。

索隆多走了，费纳芬又来了。

“他们不肯离开，殿下。”费纳芬的金发拂过他的眼，“吉尔加拉德，诺多精灵在中土的至高王。还有凯勒鹏，他曾是多瑞亚斯的贵族。”

“我听说过他的名字，他是辛达精灵王庭葛的亲族。”我皱起眉，奇怪，辛达精灵很少有不肯前往阿门洲的。

“还有我的女儿诺玟，她现在的名字是凯兰崔尔了，一个辛达语名字。”泪水突然从精灵王的眼角划过。“凯勒鹏是她的丈夫，他们都不肯走。”

“魔苟斯的势力已被消灭，他们不会有危险。”我只能这样安慰他。也不知道他能否听得进去。

“但中土的光芒将要黯淡，埃尔达势将衰微。”费纳芬把更多的泪水洒入土地，可再多的泪水也不能使脚下的土地充满生机，正如涅娜的泪水挽救不了死去的双圣树。

“我们还是准备出发吧，时间不多了。”我强打精神，我不能让大家把时间花费在哀痛上，也不可能成功地安慰一位精灵王，当务之急是尽快将军队带回瓦林诺。

费纳芬默默地离开了，他的时间也不多了，他即将与他的唯一的女儿长久分别，或许就是永别。

他曾有四个儿子，他们没有一个是中土诺多族的至高王，有的甚至不是精灵王，但他们无一例外地死去了，既没有一个能活着看到魔苟斯被击败，也没有一个能活着看到新的纪元来临，更没有一个能活着再见到自己的父亲。

可他们并不曾杀死其他的精灵。

我的军队踏上返程之路，选择留下的精灵在路边为我们送行。

凯旋之路，无论是远行者还是送行者都一言不发。

他们究竟是高兴多些，还是悲伤多些？

我看着路边的一张张面孔，极少数曾见过，更多的是年轻的面庞。

也许以后我再也不会见到他们。

这应当是吉尔-加拉德，蓝银相间的旗帜在他身侧猎猎作响。他是芬巩的儿子，现在已经依律法成为中土诺多族的至高王，他生于战火，长于中土，必然是不愿离开的。

这就是雅塔尼斯·诺玟，费纳芬唯一的女儿，我的记忆里她是诺多王族最小的公主，常常被她的兄长芬罗德抱在怀中逗弄。她一向安静，很少哭闹，看到新奇的事物也只是静静打量研究，和芬国昐的小女儿阿尔-霏涅尔正好形成鲜明的对比，而阿尔-霏涅尔已经死去，她的坟冢不久前随贝烈瑞安德一起沉入大海。如今无论是谁，再看到眼前这位远远一望便知她身份高贵，久居上位的贵夫人凯兰崔尔，也很难想象她竟然曾是一位饱受宠爱，从未经历风霜的小公主。

她或许是不愿意向维拉低头吧。中土广大，回到瓦林诺，却只能居住在埃瑞希亚一个孤岛上。

这位一定是凯勒鹏了，覆灭的多瑞亚斯的贵族，他也是银发，只是光辉要黯淡一些。不知道费纳芬对这位女婿是否满意，即使不满意，他也无法改变这一切了。

埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯那对双胞胎不在，他们还年轻，都选择留下，但他们也同时面临别的选择：选择归属首生儿女或次生儿女，这选择不比战争轻松。

美丽安或许想见见他们吧。毕竟他们是露西恩血脉的直系继承者。

这位是······

我停下了。

“殿下？”立刻有人来关心我。

“你们先走。”我头也不回，眼前的精灵才是最需要我注意的。

黑发红袍的诺多。

瓦林诺的战士一排接一排从我们身边走过，脚步整齐，群山轰鸣，直到最后一个消失在远处。

于是我感到自己被无数双眼睛盯上了，他们都是选择留下的精灵，用惊奇疑惑的眼光看着我。

我拨马转向吉尔-加拉德，“承蒙您的盛意，陛下，我们就此分别吧。愿您的光辉永耀林顿。”

这些留恋中土的首生儿女也离开了，红日西斜，他们的身影消失在重重山脉中，雅塔尼斯和她的丈夫也一同离去。

最后我的身边只留下了那位黑发的精灵。

“我没有让你留下。”我决定还是不要直接说出目的。我用的是昆雅语，这种充满力量的语言在中土已经很少被听闻。

“您只是没有把命令说出口。”他看着我的马。

我是迈雅，没有精灵那种与动物交流的本领，我的马是套上鞍具的，但这应当不会引起一个精灵的好奇吧？

我感到他身上明显的抗拒，或者还有敌意？

“凯勒布理鹏，库如芬之子，火焰之魂费诺的最后血脉。”我绝不会错认费诺家族的任何一位王子，我可以清楚看到有火焰在他们的灵魂内燃烧跳动。只不过在我面前的这一位，火焰依旧安静地藏在他的躯体下，还看不出危险。

他银灰色的眼睛看着我，“梅格洛尔还活着，是吗？”

“他们的誓言不是他们伤害别人的理由。”我避而不答。“我想我们曾在瓦林诺见过，那时你还小。”

“诺多族出发的那天，我在第一支队伍中，那时我不小了。”我们的距离拉开了，他的马跺着蹄子，很快又安静下来。

第一支队伍，我心里一沉。

“你不喜欢我，凯勒布理鹏。”我松开缰绳，现在的气氛太僵了，“这不公平，我们虽然不是第一次见面，但互相并不了解，你就已经对我有偏见了。或许你是因为你祖父的缘故，因为我曾劝阻他离开瓦林诺而对我不满？”

“我不是我祖父，也不是我父亲。”话是这么说，他依旧身着红袍，我认为已经够说明他心中真实所想了。况且梅斯洛斯和梅格洛尔的行为已经给我上过一堂课：每一位费诺里安都会固执地守护他们的尊严，不惜一切代价。

“既然你认为你与你祖父和父亲都不同，凭什么认为我和‘他们’都一样？”我顺着他的话接下去，希望能借此使他放下对我的芥蒂，把我的劝告放在心上。我此刻不能说出“他们”的名字，否则会被“他们”听到。

我们的马低下头去啃食脚边的青草。

“我听美丽安说过，你在纳国斯隆德为图林·图伦拔锻造黑剑古尔桑。”我还是委婉一点比较好。“那不是欧洛隹斯的命令，是吧？”

“是我主动要求的，”他拍了拍马颈，他的马抬起头嘶叫了一声，在这空无一人的草原上显得突兀而苍凉。“欧洛隹斯那时不敢主动让我做什么事的。图林是英雄，却被命运捉弄杀死了自己最爱的朋友，另外，那炳剑上有奇怪的力量，我也想看个清楚。”

“命运之主也会被命运主宰。”我引用了一句话。他肯主动和我说这些，看来我的目的会好达成一些。我放任自己前倾枕着马颈，这几天我可真是身心俱疲。

“我知道，”他自上而下地看着我，“我在纳国斯隆德覆灭前离开那里，我独自动身，我原以为厄运只会追随着我，没想到它也追随着图林。”

“是什么让你离开，既然你已经决定留在那里？”他背后的那两座山看起来像是拥在一起。

“图林，当他与格温多屡起争辩的时候，我知道我应该离开了。”他的声音低沉，又有金属的质感，有一种魅力。

很熟悉，很像另一个人。

他在哪？他在想什么？他在做什么？

“图林变得骄傲，他反对格温多仅仅因为他是格温多。”凯勒布理鹏接着说。

他话语中的暗示让我惊讶得猛地直起了身子。

“这么说我刚刚的兜圈子都是在白忙。”这比美丽安的突然出走更令我意外，毕竟上一次有迈荣事先提醒过我。“你这么说，足以证明你知道违抗维拉的后果。图林没有听从乌欧牟的建议，结果纳国斯隆德的军队与骄傲一同化为尘土，你不怕重蹈覆辙？”

“您是指我打算留在中土？还有那么多的精灵不愿离去，是什么让您特地来多劝我一次？”他的声音波澜不惊。

“因为泰勒瑞族不会轻易遗忘过去，曼督丝的诅咒也不可能轻易消散。他的话语甚至可以使神王恐惧，那是大乐章在借那牟的口发出声音。”我毫不犹豫地回答。

我永远也不会忘记在那个突然降临的黑夜里响起的诅咒。

“众维拉如是说。”

那诅咒无比怨毒，即使它反过来帮了魔苟斯不少忙，曼督丝也不肯将它撤回。

“我只知道，我来到中土，不是为了现在放弃它回瓦林诺忏悔的。”他不假思索，“对我，也没有什么可忏悔的。”

“你不愿放弃它，是吗？维拉都已经放弃它，中土的荣光将逝去，无法挽回。”即使也同样对这个决定感到不满，我也无法改变维拉的意愿。

“但或许可以挽留。”月亮已经升起，他看向提里安驾驶的银色船只。“日月出现，不正是对双圣树之光的挽留吗？”

“如果你有这个想法，那么你就将自己置身于危险中了。”也许他并未想与维拉一较高下，但谁知道维拉会怎么想？

我之前想错了，他也许不如费诺狷狂，但他所思虑的，和费诺当初一样大胆。

迈荣也曾大胆地想要建立自己的国家。

“它没有错，不是吗？”他回头看我，银灰色的眼睛里仍有蒙福之地的光芒。

“那你的母亲呢？”我祭出最后一招，“她已经失去丈夫，你不想减轻她的痛苦吗？”

我看到他动摇了，但只是一闪而过。

“离开瓦林诺的那一天，我母亲给了我祝福，她说‘希望我们还能在蒙福之地重聚’。”他眼中的光彩在变换。“我也用同样的话语回答她，但我们那时心中都清楚，我们是不会再见的了。”

我意识到自己的愚蠢，他既然决定留下，又怎么可能没有考虑过那仅剩的至亲？

我策马绕他走了一圈，他没有看我。

最后我停在他面前。

“既然如此，我不强求。”话已至此，无可再说。也许他的性格温和，但最温和的水也会凝结成不可撼动的冰。“我将给你一件礼物，可以将你的佩剑递给我吗？”

他的手在剑身上顿了一下，将它递给了我。

我抽出长剑，轻盈、美丽，和费诺当初所铸的剑一样精致，但费诺的剑包蕴杀机，而我手中的这一把宝剑，更沉稳，不那么锋芒毕露，但有不可小觑的潜藏的力量。

“你的祖父和父亲都会为你骄傲。”我的手抚上剑身，冰凉的触感，也很熟悉。

“我的力量无法对抗曼督丝，但他可以诅咒你们，我也可以加一道祝福。”我看着光亮长剑上映出我的面孔，意识到我自己一直所用的形体也是黑发。“曼督丝预言你们的一切善行必将带来恶果，那么我要说，恶果之下藏着希望的绿叶，它必将在黑暗降临时保有光明；他诅咒你们的悲剧将由背叛与欺骗实现，我的力量就将留在这柄剑上，只要有人对你心存恶意，有心欺骗于你，无论他是迈雅、精灵、人类还是飘荡的幽魂，这柄剑将向你示警，发出愤怒的声音，如果你听到这个声音，不要信任你面前的人，无论他许诺什么，否认什么。这样你的梦想或许会更容易实现。”我收剑入鞘，双手将它递还。“最后，它也必将实现。”

凯勒布理鹏审视着我，但没有提出任何问题，只是将剑接回。

“我无法理解你们这些工匠，”不提问题不等于没有，我主动回答。我的心情又变得很好。“但我想你们应当是阿尔达最聪明的一群人，一如创造我们，而你们继续创造。这是不可思议的美。”

“按照你们的观点，只有一如才能创造。”他笑了，一个嘲讽的笑。

迈荣当初说这句话的时候面无表情，如果有，只怕也是这样吧。

“你想起了什么？”凯勒布理鹏很聪明，或者说敏锐。

“一个已经不存在于阿尔达的迈雅，”我说“你们很相像，在某些方面。”

比如创造，比如违抗。

“迈雅怎么会从阿尔达消失？”

“总会有一些意料之外。”多说无益，我没兴趣和他分享过去。“再会了，最后的费诺里安，如果你改变主意，我的军队会在灰港停留三天。”一提缰绳，我纵马而去，直到视线范围内只有我一人一骑。

“快跑，纳哈尔的子孙！”我大喊，反正也不会被听到。“用你最快的速度，像星光，像思想，像诅咒，用你最快的速度跑，我不想再呆在这片土地上了，一刻也不行！”


	13. Chapter 13

我本来只打算在港口等待三天。

神王的命令传来，要我去“教导”伊甸人。

怎么教导？都已经把他们留在“必将衰微”的中土了，还要我去教导他们？究竟是想怎么样？中土到底是要衰微还是不要衰微？

索隆多低头理他的羽毛，海上的微风让它很惬意。“神王打算在阿门洲与中土的广袤海域上举起一个岛，让伊甸人居住其上。”

“其他人呢？”

索隆多故意张大口，用极夸张的表情无声的说：“他们曾为魔苟斯效力！”

他是在模仿神王，模仿得很拙劣，毕竟他是鸟的形象，神王则取了首生儿女一般俊美的形体，不过我还是看出来了。

“他们效力于魔苟斯是因为他们最先见到了魔苟斯，这不是他们的过错，我们不能单单把他们丢弃在这里，否则他们会怎么想？他们只会更相信魔苟斯的话，认为我们才是邪恶！魔苟斯种下的种子会再度发芽，那些留在中土的精灵又怎么办？神王又不是疯了，他不会下达这样的命令！”我背靠船舷，指尖几乎嵌进木头中，我身后就是一望无际的贝烈盖尔海。

“你跟我说这些没用啊！”索隆多打了个哈欠，很少有人会看到鹰在打哈欠，但索隆多可以这么做，只是他很少这样而已。“你这不是在指责别人，是在冤枉我传达错了命令。”他愤愤然地扇动翅膀。“这是污蔑！”他对我大吼。

“你根本没听懂我在说什么！”我在他的翅膀尺骨上拍了一下，没用太大的力道，我不想伤到他，我只是希望他小小的疼一下，安静下来。

他果然不出声了，但脖子周围的羽毛都竖了起来。

我一点也不紧张，这种玩笑我们之间开得多了。

“你可以不执行命令。”他把翎羽放下，扭过脖子去重新整理“他的珍宝”。“但你要想好，这样没好处，只会让所有人类都流落在黑暗中。”

“我知道。”我横了他一眼，离开去完成我的差事。

教导伊甸人很容易，他们本来就与精灵来往密切，获得了极高的智慧，我不过是再多说几句。但毕竟要耗费时间，我传信让英格威他们先走，留下一艘船在灰港等我。

等我再见到奇尔丹，那个奉维拉之命留在中土的泰勒瑞精灵领主的时候，愤怒之战已经过去三十个太阳年。

我的船只在等候我，还有一些选择离去的泰勒瑞精灵也在船上。

没有别人了。

我靠着船舷，枕着自己的右臂，看着海面上泛起的光，就像碎金浮动在波浪中。

很舒服，我想眯起眼睛。

我本也没相信凯勒布理鹏会来。

迈荣更不会了。

我应该换一艘更小的船，这样我能把手伸到浪里，一定会很凉。

不过现在也不错。

左手放上右手，其实暖暖的也很好。

我以为我很舒服。


	14. Chapter 14

很多人以为曼督丝神殿是一个可以让死去的灵魂重聚的地方，事实上，每一个灵魂都只能独自呆在缭绕周身的迷雾中，熬过漫长，甚至可能是没有尽头的等待。

我知道不应当这样闯入曼督丝神殿，但此刻我的脚下好像有火焰在炙烤，非要到这里来冷一冷不可。

我看不见曼督丝的形体，身周的迷雾正在自发向我这个闯入者施加压力。

“你无法用这种方式赶走我，那牟。”我的手按上剑柄。

“你不应当出现在这里。”威严的声音从四面八方涌来，像潮水一样不可阻挡。每一个字的声音都叠加在前一个字上，最后他的话语停止了，回声仍然激荡，雾气在四周剧烈震动。

“不论你说什么话，听起来都很像是个诅咒。”我说，“还是你除了诅咒不会说别的话？”

“即使是神王曼威也不会用这种语气和我讲话。”曼督丝平静得就像海浪下藏着的巨兽。

“你应当认识我，而我并不是神王。”我来都来了，还会被几句话吓回去？

没有回答。我攥紧剑柄，即使明知道他不可能把我真正怎么样，我也忍不住紧张。

“我听说凯勒布理鹏死了，是索伦杀了他。”我不能在这里耗时间，神王可能心血来潮找我做事，我想问的就问不成了。

“是的。“

“那诅咒还是应验了，是吗？”我的怒火在咬啮我的心脏，“大能的曼督丝能否解释一下，我明明将力量加在凯勒布理鹏的佩剑上，使他远离谎言与背叛，为什么索伦还是能够欺骗他？”

“你的无理不能帮助你获得回答。”

“总有别的方式能帮助我获得它。”我猛地抽出了剑，剑身竖立，剑锋正对我的鼻尖。

迷雾快速散去了，我看到空旷的大厅，周围的墙壁上挂满了编织女神薇瑞的作品，那上面的人物静静地向下望，他们是阿尔达曾存在过的最杰出的生灵，如今一瞬间的喜怒悲乐化作了永恒。

曼督丝突然出现在我面前。他的面孔几乎贴上我的剑。

我睁大眼睛看着他，他比魔苟斯更让我惧怕。魔苟斯带来黑暗和死亡，他带来更可怕的命运。

我更用力地紧握剑柄，尽管我知道它根本帮不上我的忙。不知是不是用力过度，我看到剑身轻微地抖动。

“放下它。”

我想了一下，松开了手。

长剑落地的声音真好听，就是太轻微，很快就被周围的恐怖吞噬掉了。

“我想你是不明白自己在做什么。”曼督丝很悠然，他从不着急，也从不轻易表露愤怒，虽然他此刻一定心情不好。他的声音不大，却依旧回荡在整个殿堂中。

“我只是想问个明白。”我做出恭顺后悔的样子，“请原谅，我的冲动冒犯了您。”

“邪恶不一定依靠欺骗，欺骗也不一定依靠谎言。”

“凯勒布理鹏现在在哪里？我要见他。”看来从曼督丝这里只能听到废话，我还不如去找凯勒布理鹏当面问问。

“他拒绝了我的召唤，并不在曼督丝神殿。”

“什么？”我脱口而出，随即又觉得这才是费诺里安会做的选择。

但如果拒绝了曼督丝的召唤，他的灵魂只能在中土游荡，而迈荣，如果我没有记错，恰恰善于操纵亡灵。我有点担心。

“这是第三次堕落。如果自身已经堕落，就不要怪责外因。”

“这是什么意思？”我挤出这句话，几乎没有张开嘴。

“他们想齐占两种好处：既要依照自己的意愿统治一方领土，不肯悔悟，又想要享受阿门洲才能拥有的福乐。”

“但这不是错处。”我俯身捡起剑，把它收回剑鞘。“谁都会想生活得更好一些。”

“难道不是错处吗？费诺为什么要离开瓦林诺？凯勒布理鹏难道不是跟随他的一员吗？”

“如果罪恶是指想要报仇或者想要重拾往日的荣光，那他们确实是罪孽深重。”我讽刺道。

话不投机半句多，我随即转身离开，我还不想再被曼督丝吓到一次。

我也不想承认我有点嫉妒凯勒布理鹏，尽管我明知道他没什么值得嫉妒的。


	15. Chapter 15

我第一次踏上了努曼诺尔，“赠礼之地”，伊甸人就居住在这片土地上，现在他们被称作“杜内丹人”。这里荟萃了人类有史以来最灿烂的成就。

我是作为神王曼威的使者而来的，跟随我来的还有一众梵雅精灵。不过，我们所受的招待虽然称不上简陋，也实在无法违心地称之为“得当”。

这里的人类看我的眼神里有怀疑，还有一丝微不可察的愤怒，也许他们自己都没有感到。

我从未见到怀疑迈雅的生灵，即使是魔苟斯的邪恶造物，也只有恐惧，那恰恰是因为他们毫不怀疑我会对他们造成怎样的伤害。

我看了一下我自己所站立的位置。

我所在的位置当然是高处，事实上，百官都在我身后的低处恭敬侍立。

问题是，他们在我身后，我背对他们。

我右侧站立的是努曼诺尔国王的儿子阿塔纳米尔，而国王自己，塔尔-奇亚坦，高居在王座之上，他的脚踏所在的位置甚至已经需要我抬头仰视。

真是让我大开眼界。

抬手示意在身后围成半月形的梵雅精灵不必跟上，我自己沿台阶向王座走去。

阿塔纳米尔在身后喝止我，我只当他是索隆多被掐住了脖子。还有那些官员的议论，听起来很像神王喝醉酒时塔尼魁提尔的杂乱风声。

没错，神王是维拉，不会多饮酒，但这回他一定是喝醉了，否则怎么会给我这么一个任务？

伊昂威，你现在为受到无礼的接待感到不满，会不会正是神王听到诺多族出走时的心情？

你和他们是否真有区别？

区别就是你会这样质问自己。

我已经走到塔尔-奇亚坦面前，现在是我居高临下地俯视他了。

我看到他脸上的愤怒和惊慌。

我侧身站到王座旁边，我用力量强迫他看着我。

人类无法对抗我的力量，杜内丹人也不行。

他不由自主地站起来，走下王座，走到下方第三个台阶处，转身向我鞠躬。

看到国王鞠躬，下面立刻鸦雀无声。

我将右手背到身后，面对下面的人，他们看起来不仅渺小，而且几乎一模一样。

“我是神王曼威的使者，奉西方主宰之令，自福乐之地渡海而来，向你们讲解阿尔达的运行方式。”

这大殿的设计非常巧妙，声音撞上墙壁自动弹回，余音不断，省得我多费力气。

阿塔纳米尔弯下了腰，尽管有些不情愿，但是他父亲已经走下王座，再多说便会违抗国王。当然，他可能也知道我做了手脚，不过我一点也不担心他会做出什么荒唐反应，我显示的力量远胜他们目前的实力，除非他们被骄傲彻底蒙蔽了双眼，否则便会乖乖低头。

下方的大臣官员也都弯下了腰。

他们当然不是突然对我生出什么敬意，多半是先被我的气势吓住，继而跟风倒。

我现在禁不住佩服曼督丝了，恐惧果然是有效而轻松的手段。

我记不清那天我都说了什么。反正我的任务是让杜内丹人安心，让他们相信死亡确实是一如赠与他们的特别礼物，他们要面对的死亡并不可怕，维拉并不是有意不让他们前往阿门洲。

总之，一切罪恶属于魔苟斯，一切美善属于我们。

“你们在阿门洲只会衰老得更快，就像飞蛾处在恒久不变的强光之下。”我这样解释。

“真的？”塔尔-奇亚坦依旧躬身而立，看不到他面上的表情，但他的话语已经出卖了他——他很失望。

“是真的。”我笃定地回答他。“所以请打消这个于你们没有任何好处的念头。”

“是假的。”我心里想。“神王需要你们做阿门洲以外的信徒，如此而已。”

撒谎并不难，张口就可以说。

谎言之主也不是很难当。

我临去之前先前往美尼尔塔玛山，那山上有一开场无顶的高处被用来敬献一如，当天气晴朗时，从此处向西远眺，可以望见埃瑞希亚岛的阿瓦隆尼港口。向东望，可以看到中土。

我当初从那里离开时，只怕离开得不够快，现在却只恨自己那时走得太早，如今想回去，也是难上加难了。


	16. Chapter 16

“没想到你会再来。”美丽安站在我旁边，而我躺在罗瑞恩花园永不凋谢的花草中。

从我现在的角度看，她简直像个女巨人，我忍不住担心她会不会突然一脚踩在我身上。

这里使我全身心的放松，只想懒洋洋地躺着晒太阳，躺到地老天荒，阿尔达终结。

不仅是因为伊尔牟的力量，更重要的是美丽安是我的朋友。最开始只是要好的朋友，现在则成了唯一可以说些心里话的对象。

“我不是自愿来的。”我翻个身把脸埋在青草里，那香味真独特。

“伊尔牟看到你这么糟蹋他的花园肯定会很不高兴，你别忘了，涅娜可是他的妹妹，如果他不高兴，涅娜的眼泪就会把我们都冲到贝烈盖尔海里去。”美丽安提醒我。

“管他的，我现在可是奉旨休息。她敢把我冲到海里，我就告诉神王。”我一个翻身坐起来，没忘了伸懒腰。

“你不是很开心。”美丽安手里擎着一朵玫瑰，粉红的花瓣衬得她的脸颊像有红霞。她低头去嗅花瓣中的芳香。“你表演得太夸张了。”

一片玫瑰花瓣飘落在我身边，我捡起它捏在指尖，轻轻一揉，浅淡的汁液就渗了出来。

“你很开心，美丽安。”我回敬她，“即使不用表演，你也是美丽动人。”

“我不应该开心？”

“至少上一次我们见面时，你还为悲伤烦扰。”我愤愤地说，现在美丽安的身上哪还有悲伤的影子？凭什么我还在被痛苦纠缠？

“现在想起庭葛和露西安，我还是会感到淡淡的忧伤，但那已经不是痛苦，”美丽安坐在我身边，“现在那记忆更多的是带给我幸福。”

“恭喜。”我干巴巴地回答。

“现在该你告诉我，你为什么是‘奉旨休息’？”

我还没准备好回答，远处有精灵来往行走，从埃斯提的泉水中汲取新鲜精力。

这些精灵在与一位迈雅说话，迈雅的蓝色衣袍如大海，左手提着可称为世间最美最精致的花篮，外貌清秀，看起来和刚满五十岁的小精灵一样年轻而充满快乐。

那是涅娜的侍者欧洛因。

我不禁出神了，欧洛因的银发较短，不像其他的迈雅或精灵，只是齐颈而已。但它反射的光恰好映到我眼中。

以前我和欧洛因也常常相见，怎么没注意到呢？

“神王认为我最近不太适合接受他所要交付的任务。”我屈起双腿，抱住膝盖。“愤怒之战我没有抓到索伦，精灵宝钻也没有带回来。前两天刚刚传来的消息，努曼诺尔的人不再使用精灵语，也不再照看玉树宁洛斯，他们已经开始反叛，很不幸，我不久前，我是说，在我们看来的不久前，我刚刚去那里劝他们相信维拉。”

“你是没有找到索伦，还是没有抓住他？”

什么时候美丽安也这么精明了？

“我没抓住他，”我实话实说，“我没想到他会卷土重来，或者想到了也没信，凯勒布理鹏就死在他手上，如果我早知道······”

“就算你早知道，你或许也改变不了什么。”美丽安接口道。

“你这算是在安慰我？”我哭笑不得。

“拙劣的安慰也比没有要好很多。”她这么说着，站起身来向东看。

“你在担心？”我还是坐在原处。

“人类已经开始反抗吗？可明明是我们将他们从阴影中解救出来。他们为什么恩将仇报？”美丽安的背影看上去还是有些孤单，我想象她身边站着庭葛会是什么样子。

她以这样的形体与庭葛结合并生下了露西恩，意味着她被永远禁锢在这躯壳内了。

“没办法，我们告诉他们死亡是礼物，却不让他们有拒绝礼物的权利。”我觉得自己好冤枉，因为努曼诺尔的反抗被清旧帐，戴上了“办事不力”的帽子，尽管我确实没有尽心尽力地去劝说人类，但责任明明不全在我。“最关键的是，我们无法拿出证据证明死亡是人类拥有的福分。”

“我们会开战吗？我们，一如意愿的执行者，与一如的次生子女？”

“目前不会，”我想起我在努曼诺尔的经历，“虽然他们已经不再敬爱我们，甚至憎恨仇视我们，但只要他们仍对我们的力量心怀恐惧，战争就不会打响。我们之间仍有平衡。”

“平衡是会被打破的。”美丽安轻轻地说。

她真是个预言家。

当那股黑烟从东方飘来阿门洲的时候，一切已经不可避免。

当阿尔-法拉松的双足踏上蒙福之地的海岸时，我们——所有的维拉，迈雅，首生儿女——在塔尼魁提尔的白色峰顶注视他和他的军队。神王向一如呼求，而一如展现了他的力量。

贝烈盖尔海中央裂开了一道巨大的缝隙，海水倾泻而下，喧嚣与迷雾直冲上天。努曼诺尔的军队沉入山峦之下，我们身处的阿门洲被移出了平整的世界。人类所居住的地方变成了圆球形。

就如同我在黑暗降临之夜听到泰勒瑞精灵的呼号，我又听到了努曼诺尔人的尖叫哭泣与怒吼。他们随所居住的土地一起沉入海底，永远湮灭。

死亡变成了他们必须接受的惩罚。

他们并不想死。

“你的脸发白，伊昂威。”美丽安在我耳边低语，“瓦尔达在看着你。”

我知道她在看着我，但我真的无法掩饰，但愿她以为我是被吓倒了吧。

我看到了迈荣，他正坐在努曼诺尔的神庙中，我看到他也被海浪吞噬。

我的左手揪住衣领。

他应当是第一个被一如降罚的神祗吧。

“他一定会活下来，对不对？”我的问话散在风里，被惨叫声彻底遮盖。


	17. Chapter 17

我现在站在塔尼魁提尔的宏伟殿堂里，我已经有一段时间没有来到这了。从前我只觉得这里气势恢宏，现在看，和曼督丝神殿的陈设几乎一样，只是四周的颜色不再昏暗，而是明亮的金色与银色。

王座上便是众神之王曼威，以及星辰之后瓦尔妲。

我站在他们脚下，仰视他们威严端庄的面孔。

“你的建议是，派遣一些迈雅前往中土。”许久的沉默后，瓦尔妲开口了，不是疑问，只是陈述一个事实。

维拉可以不需开口而交流思想，不知道他们刚刚商量的结果是什么。

无论是什么，我都认为派遣使者势在必行。

“是的。”我回答。

“我们已经不再插手中土的事务。”瓦尔妲说，她看着我，有担忧，更多的是审视。“究竟是什么让你有了这样的想法？”

“是中土现在的形势。精灵的力量已经削弱，人类的力量还未兴起，而索伦的力量正强盛。”虽然已经预料到会被问到这样的问题，我还是感到不耐烦。我本来习惯性地十指交叠，这会更是下意识握紧了。

“索伦只不过是一个迈雅。”瓦尔妲蹙起了细长的双眉。

我也只不过是一个迈雅！

“但是他的力量已经不是精灵和人类就可抵抗的，加上矮人也不行。”我从西边走到东边，正对上瓦尔妲的眼，那里有星光闪烁。

只是这光有些冷，不如金色的烈火给人温暖。

“他们需要帮助。”我下了结论。

“你不要忘记，伊昂威，当初索伦也正是我们派去中土的一员，他背叛了我们。”

“改变他们的形体，限制他们的力量，让他们用智慧去帮助一如的子女。”我管不住自己了，“这难道不可以吗？难道每一个迈雅前往中土就会堕落吗？我不是还在这里吗？即使会冒风险，难道我们就要为了这风险止步不前，空坐无为？我只知道，我来到阿尔达，是为了照看一如的子女，而不是为了在这里看戏的！”

我被自己的话惊吓到了，不要说对神王和星辰之后，我从未这样对任何人质问过。这话似曾相识，我却想不起在哪里听过了。我只感到我的脸像火烧火燎，美丽安那天来找我，说要去中土的时候，心情会不会和我现在一样？

话已出口，覆水难收。

我既不怕，更不后悔。

“你这是在用魔苟斯的口吻对爱你的人说话，”瓦尔妲站起身来，她的脸庞上有愠怒，“你在堕落的边缘，伊昂威，回到光明中来。”

他们根本没打算考虑我的建议。现在我倒成了“堕落的一员”了。

我转身走向神王，他方才一直保持缄默。我紧张也好，我激动也好，他都没有反应。

我屈起左臂，左手扶在右肩，单膝跪在他的王座前，低头看着身下如绸缎光滑的大理石。

大理石很凉，我就像是滚烫的石头坠入冰冷的海水。

“如果我们坐视不理，一旦精灵和人类被索伦打败，万事俱休；一旦精灵和人类战胜索伦，他们将只崇拜自己的力量。无论哪种结果，对我们都没有好处。我们不能再犹疑不决，父亲。”

这是我第一次叫他“父亲”，或许也是最后一次。

为了达到我的目的，我唤他“父亲”。

我还从未称呼瓦尔妲为“母亲”。

不用抬头，我已知道我的建议会被采纳。现在我已经能预见他们的决定，不是因为天赋的能力，而是因为长久的试探得来的了解。

“既然如此，你认为派遣谁比较妥当？”神王的声音从上方传来，压在我身上。

我只能用左手撑住地面。

“或许你想推荐自己？”

“不，”我冲口说道，随即我意识到自己的反应太激烈了。

“智谋非我所长，”有汗水滑过我的鼻尖，“不如派库路耐尔和欧洛因，库路耐尔了解索伦，而欧洛因是我们当中最智慧的一位。”

“不过迈荣更精明。”我心里补充道。

“你可以走了，伊昂威。”瓦尔妲的声音响起，又变得温柔而充满关爱。

我起身行礼后离开。

一切都应了结。


	18. Chapter 18

黑门并不真的是漆黑一片，只是灰色而已。

我来的正好，不算太迟。黑门就在我眼前，看不出哪里是开启的机关，我怀疑这屏障连我的一根头发也无法容纳，如果只称它“铜墙铁壁”，实在是轻看了魔多的防御。

我裹紧身上的灰色披风，我的马紧张地打了个响鼻。

我面前的庞然大物发出可怕的声响，它缓缓移动，打开了一道缝隙。

我跟本看不见里面的情形。

一个人乘马走出来，来到我面前。

他应当是个人类，我不太确定，他的面目遮在铁盔之下，只露出半腐烂的嘴唇。

“我是索伦之口。”这位骑士说。“我的主人请您进入魔多。”

一想到要跟这个生物同路，我不由打个，不是由于恐惧，而是缘于厌恶。“带路。”我把嘴巴闭紧。

黑门里就是迈荣的大本营，我发誓这里有我见过的最多的半兽人，甚至比当初愤怒之战所见的还要多，他们也比当初要强壮，不畏阳光，在遍地可见的洞穴中穿梭来去。

魔多的建筑都是这些生物建造起来的，看起来非常粗糙，不过有黑门做示例，即使没有进入它们，我也相信它们是绝对的实用。

我还在四处打量，前方远处的黑塔楼上永不熄灭的巨眼骤然将他的目光投在我身上。

我毫无准备，感到一阵晕眩，我立刻凝神稳住自己，双手牢牢抓紧缰绳。

光亮在我身上停留，我闭上眼睛，过了一会，感到光线没有那么强烈，我睁眼看到光柱已偏移开去，照向远方。它不停移动，很快便转过了半圈，一切都在目光之下，无所遁形。

我出了神，转头却发现“向导”不在身边了。

索伦之口丝毫没有停下来或回头看看我的意思，这待客之道真是疏忽大意。“如果我现在掉头离开，他会怎样？”我气愤地想，随即又嘲笑自己，“他能怎么想，省了一个麻烦任务会怎么想？迈荣也许根本不想见你。”

这条路似乎长得无止无休，但再长的路总有尽头。

越靠近黑塔楼，热浪就越逼人。黑塔楼的四周有深深的护城河，这护城河可不是精灵或人类常见的水做的护城河，而是从末日山引来的熔岩，昼夜不息地燃烧，被称为“火河”。

马匹不能穿过火河，我们只能徒步走过去。

来到塔楼脚下，一道石门嵌在墙壁中。索伦之口回头对我说：“黑塔楼之主就在里面，我们不能踏足其内。您必须一个人去见他。”

他要是说得稍慢一点，我就把剑收起来了。看他没有再开口的意思，我推开面前的门，侧身走了进去。

外面是火河，里面倒很清凉，或许墙壁里添加了什么我不知道的东西。这里是彻底的黑暗，我靠着自己的形体发出光亮来看清脚下的情况，每一步都是试探之后才踩实。只要一有声音或震动，我肯定会跳起来。我的长剑一直护在胸前，随时准备刺出。

不过一路相当平静，我沿着楼梯环绕而上，连一片灰也没有落下来，也没有灰，这里干净得像是每天有精灵在打扫。

楼梯的尽头是一道和之前所见一模一样的门，我在门前停住。

里面没有声音。我犹豫是要敲门还是问话。

门突然自己开了。“你的脚步声沉重地可以吵醒死人。”熟悉的嘲讽，我定定神，走了进去。

我一走进来，身后的门就自动关上了，发出“咔嗒”一响，或许锁上了。

这屋子并不算大，空空荡荡，我的视线里，除了正中的一个平台，别无他物。

他站在平台前注视着什么，只留给我一个背影。没错，是真的“影”。整个第三纪元，他都没有取旁人可见的形体。

从这飘渺的“影”里，我仍能见到虚幻的银发和黑色滚金的袍角。

“若不是亲眼所见，谁能相信追求精致的迈雅竟然能与面目可憎的半兽人长居一处。”我先打破沉寂，我们两个一直如此，谁有求于人，谁就先开口。

“面目可憎，总胜过言行可厌。”他的背影稳如磐石。“况且他们是最忠诚的下属。“

“这里有水吗？我是说能喝的那种。”我碰了一个软钉子，准备另作一种尝试。

他转过身打量我。

我外面是灰色的披风，上面缀有星辰的微光。右手还执着长剑，方才我小心翼翼地穿行在塔楼里的时候一直用它护在身前，进到这间屋子后，我的注意力全在主人身上，几乎已经忘了它的存在。看到他的目光，我才猛然察觉到我作为客人的失态，有些狼狈地把它收回剑鞘。

“你应当相信我不会怠慢客人，如果客人知道礼节的话。”他侧身，我看到平台上有一壶酒和一个酒杯，酒杯里已经盛了七分酒。

居然不是石头做的，看起来和瓦林诺的用具几乎没有两样。

平台上能吸引迈荣目光的当然不会是酒壶和酒杯，而是旁边的真知晶球，只要拥有足够的力量，就可以通过它看到另一颗真知晶球附近正在发生的事，甚至是阿尔达内的任何事情。

我也顾不上客气，快步走过去端起酒杯一饮而尽。我看着面前黑色的圆石头，它毫无反应。

“你来这里就是为了喝一杯酒，传令官阁下？”他站在我身后，我能想象他的表情：眉毛上挑，嘴角轻笑。

“我在等你问我，迈荣“我盯着真知晶球，我尝试动用它，但它毫无反应。“我在等你问我‘你为何而来’。“

“你为何而来？“他紧接着我的话音问道。

我转过身，我现在又和他面对面了。

他现在只是淡淡的影子，我反而比之前看他看得更细。

我看到微微颦蹙的双眉，它们似乎从来就没有真正舒展过。我到细密的轻颤的睫毛。我看到挺直的鼻梁，以及不再拥有血色的双颊和嘴唇。

他一次比一次更美，纵使他眼下并无躯壳。

“我为我所挚爱的迈雅而来。“我把一模一样的话语还给他。

他绕我走了半圈，“那么，你是来做说客的？“他在”说客“两个字上死咬重音。

“你明知道不是，“他的态度让我不舒服，我辩解道，“说客是为别人的利益而来，我则是为你而来。“

我们的眼神再一次相碰，这回我没有在他的眼底看到我自己。

“放手吧，迈荣。“我在来魔多的路上一遍遍盘算推敲要说的每一个字，这时它们都离开了我。我只能说最简单的话。”放手吧，趁现在还来得及。“

“现在？“他笑了，仍旧是那种伤人的笑。”还是想劝我回瓦林诺吗？“

“去留在你，我只是要你放弃黑暗魔君这个身份。“我想抓住他的肩，手抬到一半又想起他没有形体，只得又放下。

“那么我明确告诉你，我既不会去瓦林诺，也不会放弃我现有的一切。因为我所要得到的一切，都要靠我现在所掌握的一切获得。“他后退几步，始终紧盯着我。

“你想要的东西，难道仍是米尔寇？“我口中问，心里却已经肯定。

他不作声，偏过头去看向室内的暗影。

顺着他的目光，我才发现暗影中有两个王座，本来它们才是屋内最显眼的摆设，不知怎么竟被我忽略了。一主一副，我曾在安格班见过它们。

“不论你想得到什么，都需要付出代价。“我沉声说：“而你或许根本承受不起后果。”

我又一次成功地激怒了他。

“如果你认为我的所作所为是不明智的，就请明智的你给一个理由。”

我的回答和当初一样。“一如的意志。你亲眼见过他的力量。”

“你的意思是说，一如的安排不可更改？”他目光闪动，我察觉不妙，但又不清楚问题在哪，就点了点头。

紧接着我听到了他的笑声，不是轻轻的嗤笑，而是充斥了整个房间，窗外的渡鸦疾飞而过，他甚至笑得弯下了腰。

“欺骗你自己吧，伊昂威。如果你真的相信一如的意志不可动摇，你为什么还会来到这里呢？按照他们的理解，一切不都是‘命当如此，覆水难收’吗？我注定就是要在黑暗中，就是要被你们消灭的，你如果真相信这些，还来劝我做什么呢？”他的声音尖锐得刺痛我的耳膜。

我还来不及反驳，就感到自己的身体被甩了出去，撞在墙上，他的影子贴上来，把我禁锢在他和墙壁之间。

我想摆脱被动的局面，发现自己做不到。

“你明知道我不会跑掉。”

“你的力量被削弱了，伊昂威。“他的一字一句如同刀锋。

“这就是我说的‘代价’。“我苦笑。”曼威已经不再信任我。“

“曼威之子，竟然也无法获得他的信任吗？“他的笑竟是这样华丽又残忍。

“是的。“我别无他话。不承认也没用，真知晶球已经把我的底细揭穿了。我现在所有的力量只够应付一小群半兽人。

“伊昂威，你不认同维拉的冷酷和惺惺作态，却改变不了自己身为迈雅的身份和思想；你不认同费诺和他子孙的所作所为，认为他们的誓言不是残杀亲族的借口，却又钦佩他们的勇气和决心。“他的声音听起来又得意又愉悦。”你不认同我，认为我残酷自私，却又羡慕我能做我想做的。我说得一点没错，对不对？“

完全正确，我就像是被挖开胸口，只剩呼吸的力气。悬在钓钩上垂死挣扎的鱼也比我好过点。

“你和那些精灵一样可笑。他们明明是背叛维拉而流亡，偏偏在危难之时呼唤维拉的名，双圣树死去的时候你也在场，可敬的维拉去拯救那些呼救的精灵了吗？不说自己愚蠢，反说是我背叛他们。“

禁锢解除了，我的双腿支撑不住，我倒在地上。

我聚起剩余的力量抬头看着他，他居高临下地俯视我。

“你也不必我好多少。“到这地步，我反而没有先前的紧张了。”你说的精灵是谁？凯勒布理鹏吗？“

他阴冷地看着我，我敢打赌他有一瞬间想杀我。

“我一直奇怪，为什么我留在剑上的力量没能让他对你有足够的防备。“我索性一口气把话全倒出来。都到这时候了，谁还顾忌谁。”曼督丝说的没错，你不是用谎言欺骗他的，你根本用不到欺骗。你确实是奥力身边的迈雅，你确实会尽心尽力帮他铸造力量之戒，或许，甚至你确实想过和他做朋友。“

我有点喘不过气，顿了一顿。

“我第一眼见到凯勒布理鹏，就觉得你们有相似之处，你也是这么认为的，对不对？至少你们两个都不喜欢维拉。“

黑发红袍的诺多，火焰之魂的最后血脉，怎么可能对维拉有什么好感？

“你以为你们一样，结果到最后，你们根本是两路人。“凯勒布理鹏绝不会为了自己的荣耀去伤害别人，他当初正是为此与父亲库如芬决裂。“

“你气疯了，你认为他背叛了你，所以你把他挂在了旗杆上。“我坚信我说得没错。

“说下去。“他目光闪动。

看来猜对了。

“你相信米尔寇宣扬的黑暗，跟随他直到今天。你以为你们追求的一样，但真是如此吗？“你以为”只是“你以为”而已。还是你明知道你们不一样却不敢承认？米尔寇想要毁灭后的重塑，你想要的是这个吗？退一万步讲，就算你们最终胜了，阿尔达是你们的，你能保证你们没有矛盾？你和我有什么区别？“我豁出去了。”法拉松的所作所为，还挺像米尔寇呢，你不是一样将法拉松送上死路！“

最后一句好像太过分了。

他回身走向平台，左手轻挥，真知晶球显示的是刚铎都城米纳斯提力斯面前的广阔平原。

我站起身走到他旁边，平原上尸横遍野，刚刚经历过战争的地方都是如此。

战场的中央有一头死去的飞兽，旁边是一堆黑色的盔甲。

我来之前听欧洛因提起过前因后果。

“停手吧。“我说：”安格玛巫王已死，他是为你而死的。他向你祈求永生，你欺骗了他，让他不能生不能死，现在他把这‘永生’还给你了。“

他的手在真知晶球上摩挲，他自己则不发一言。

“南方攻势受挫，北方的战局一直僵持。这足以证明有比你更强的力量。何必无谓坚持？“

“眼下的情形比第一纪元如何？“他反问。

第一纪元，有贝烈瑞安德的五次大战，有安格班面临过的四百余年的合围，还有最后的愤怒之战。

“我不会放手，无论是为米尔寇还是为我自己。“他一直注视着真知晶球。”纵使我不敢保证我是否和他真的一样，至少我清楚我想要的。一如的乐章不应当束缚我，我也绝不接受。“

“如果你的不接受也是乐章中早就写好的呢？那你的辛劳岂不是毫无意义。“我的胸口好闷。

他没有回答我的问题，“你来到这里之前，就已经猜到我不会听从你的劝告了吧？“

没错，其实我也说不清究竟是希望你听从我的劝告，还是希望你拒绝。

我不想见你死，也不想见你改变你自己。

但我也不想见你成功。

或许我只是想来见你。

该离开了，时间够久了。

我深吸一口气，向门口走去，我想他不会拦我。

“伊昂威。“他的声音追上我的脚步，我停在门前。”你懊悔过吗？你说了你能说的，做了你能做的，最后什么也没改变，除了满身伤痛，你一无所获。如果你像曼威他们一样，即使永生漫长无聊，你至少可以少许多痛苦。如今这些痛苦注定将永远追随你了。你懊悔吗？“

我的手放在门上，却颤抖得使不上一丝力气。

“我不懊悔。“心口有点痛，在一点一滴蔓延，就像冰水漫过胸口。”就算我什么也没有改变，就算我所做的一切行为都在一如乐章之内，他也一定无法真正想象我所经历的，无论是痛苦还是别的情感。而且，如果这乐章在某一时刻只提到你，或者任何其他人，而没有提到我，我在这时就是自由的了。就算不是时时刻刻的自由，我总是在命运网罗的缝隙中以我自己而活了。“

“我从不懊悔。“我又说了一遍。

话音一落，我再也无法背对他站在那里，我猛地回身，正好看到他的微笑——一个真正的微笑，笑到荼蘼尽放。

“过去如此，现在如此，将来如此。你如此，我也如此。“他的声音送到我的耳边。

他是在回答刚才没有回答的问题。

我的眼睛也有些热，有些痒。

“凯勒布理鹏在你这里吗？“我看向自己的脚面，千万不要被他看出来我的异常，即使明知道他一定会看出。

“这么说他抗拒了曼督丝的召唤？“再一次的，他走近我。我看到他的眼里有微光，比瓦尔达的星辰更亮更美，我从这微光里看到我眼里的光。”他也不在我这里，他有时固执得无可救药，但他也聪明。“他说。

“那么他是自由了，“我说，”和梅格洛尔一样。“

“我也将获得自由，不过是用胜利得来的自由。“他缓缓地说。

“我要走了，“说出来，或许会帮助我更轻易地离开。”无论你是胜是败，你都会获得自由——至少，在阿尔达终结之前。“

我不能等他说出下一句话，我回手去摸索门上的机括。

“我们一定会再见的，朋友。“他的嘴角又挂起志在必得的浅笑，不再像刚才那样无与伦比的美，但我的记忆会帮我永久保存那一刻。

门开了。

“无论如何，我只知道我不希望你胜利。“说完这句话，我逃出了这间屋子。

我离开了魔多。

胯下的马匹并不年轻，只能慢慢地走。正好我也不急着离开，上一回就是走得太急，我不想重蹈覆辙。我的影子穿过森林，掠过平原。

直到我停在一处湖泊前略事休息，湖水晶莹，仿佛森林中的蓝色宝石。

中土的地貌改变得太多，已经不再是我曾经见过的模样。我无法叫出这湖泊的名字，我怀念索隆多伴随身旁的时光，开始呼唤他的名字，不知为何没有收到回音。

或许我应当下马去感受一下湖水的清凉。

骤然间大地颤抖，森林摇摆，我的马受了惊吓，嘶叫着人立起来，我竭力夹紧马腹，拉动缰绳，终于使它平静下来。

我听到远方天空传来闷雷一样的声音。

有一阵，我什么也没有想。声音就是声音。

我当然也没有立刻离开。

我来到湖边，坐在湖岸上，按照刚刚想好的计划，把湖水拍在脸上。

和预料的一样清凉。

我坐在那里不再动，太阳落下，黑暗将我包围，月亮升起。

月亮落下，光明再现，朝阳如血。

我起身上马，向西走。


	19. Chapter 19

这是我第一次见到霍比特人，一共两个，一个老，一个少，老的叫比尔博·巴金斯，少的叫弗罗多·巴金斯。他们是叔侄，都曾参与过惊心动魄而又伟大的冒险。也都是欧洛因的至交好友。

正是弗罗多将至尊魔戒投入末日山的烈焰。

他们已经不是小孩子了，但他们身材矮小，我总是忍不住将他们看作孩子。

当然，他们有孩子一样的纯真，善良与勇气。

欧洛因非常喜欢他们，常常跟他们一起，说传说中的过去，说瓦林诺的现在。

他的力量和形体不再受到限制，又变回了昔日手执花篮，衣袍蓝如大海的美少年。但只要他和霍比特人在一起，他仍会使用甘道夫的形象，即使那形体衰老丑陋，跟美丽没有丝毫关系。两位霍比特人也一直叫他“甘道夫”。

而且他多了一个其他维拉和迈雅从未有过的习惯。

“你应该试试这个，伊昂威。”他和两个霍比特人坐在粗大的树干上——我们为霍比特人特地造了两个袋底洞，袋底洞的门前正好有一个倒下的古树，被他们当作长椅用了。他们此刻一人嘴里叼着一个烟斗，时不时吹出各种形状的烟圈，发出参差不齐的笑声。

我坐在他们对面的草地上。不是第一次接到这种邀请了，但我一点也不想尝试。据说这东西会给人带来快乐，但也会让人上瘾。

这种东西我碰过了，不想再碰。

我听他们讲夏尔的各色美食，讲宴会上的绚烂烟火，讲酒馆里的粗俗小调。

他们有时会提起“索伦”。

刚开始的时候，一听到这个名字，胸口就会疼。后来，也许是听得多了，不再疼，只是感觉有点怪异，说不清是什么。

好像听谁说起过这种情况呢。

霍比特人即使身在不死之地，也依然会死去，因为那是一如送给他们的礼物，维拉无权剥夺。

他们不是消失了，只是去了只有一如才知道的地方。

但欧洛因依旧很伤心。他仍旧抽烟斗，仍旧坐在袋底洞门前的树干上。

只不过换我坐在他身边了，我们两个谁也不说话。

时间可以让一切过去，正因为它不会让一切回到从前。


	20. Chapter 20

这是第几个纪元了？

我不记得了。

中土的天空中看不到星辰，众神即将消退。

或许阿尔达将要终结了？

我身上依旧是灰色的、缀有星光的披风。凭着它，中土的人类无法看到我。

中土的陆地也早已分成了许多块，我沿着海岸走，从这一块走到那一块，一直往前，从不回头。

我曾见到许多索隆多的子孙，只是索隆多并不在当中，不知他哪里去了。现在连他的子孙，我也很少见到了。

我没见到梅格洛尔，也没见到凯勒布理鹏。

或许我回头就可以看到他们，但我不想。

我已经有些走不动了。

或许终结之日已经到来？


End file.
